Un gato contra el nuevo turbo
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia se da cuenta que los personajes de los juegos estan vivos y junto a su gato van a investigar, alli conoceran a nuestros heroes de demoledor ralph, junto con otros personajes como el rey arturo, el hechizero willow, Chun Li y Cammy White
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic crossover de Wreck it Ralph (aka. Demoledor Ralph) y la película de Tim Burton, Beetlejuice con Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder) como protagonista.

Los poderes de Lydia vienen de la película "Beetlejuice"; el guion de Gems Jonathan "Beetlejuice goes hawaiian" (Beetlejuice 2); los cartoons; y el manga incompleto de Midori Mezurashi (the witch from peaceful pines)

Los poderes de Percy, el chico gato vienen de la página web: clases de chicas gato (técnicas felinas)

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 1: …. Disculpen, buenas noches, me llamo Lydia Deetz

En la pequeña ciudad los transeúntes apresuraban su marcha debido a la lluvia que empezaba a caer con fuerza. Sólo unas dos jóvenes figuras permanecían con calma mientras las demás buscaban refugio.

- tal vez deberíamos buscar refugio Lydia - decía un joven que vestía un conjunto casual en el que predominaba el negro, pero no tanto como las vestiduras de su amiga, las cuales eran completamente oscuras y de estética gótica.

- a mí me gusta la lluvia Percy, pero tienes razón, las sombrillas japonesas que llevamos son para el sol, no para la lluvia, no deseo que se estropeen con este aguacero.

Los dos muchachos repararon que a unos cuantos pasos de ellos se encontraba un arcade y decidieron entrar al lugar.

- creo que podríamos jugar algo mientras tanto - dijo Percy y los dos muchachos se adentraron en el arcade.

Lydia quien no era muy afecta a las maquinas de arcade observaba como Percy jugaba muy animado el pac-man.

- me pregunto si habrán juegos de terror - decía Lydia.

- ya me mataron, que tal si vamos a ese juego del fondo, parece ser de zombis - dijo Percy, y él junto con Lydia fueron a jugar el House of death.

Los dos chicos la pasaron en grande pero no pudieron llegar hasta el final del juego.

- me encanta este juego, la ambientación, los zombies y la mansión, todo está muy bien diseñado - decía Lydia.

- el zombi arroja hachas era el que más me quitaba vidas - se lamentaba Percy.

- en ese juego de allá hay mucha gente aglomerada - señalaba Lydia.

- debe ser un juego nuevo - dijo el muchacho.

- no me parece…. La consola del juego parece ser antigua - decía la joven estirando el cuello para ver mejor la consola - ¿qué hacemos Percy? Ya dejo de llover.

- ya me entró la curiosidad, ¡vamos a ver de qué juego se trata!

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la multitud frente a la maquina, vieron para su asombro que había varias monedas debajo de la pantalla, lo que remarcaba lo popular que era el juego.

- "Repáralo Félix Junior" - murmuraba para sí misma Lydia.

- eh… este es un juego viejo - se sorprendió Percy.

- disculpa ¿por qué este juego es tan popular? ¿Acaso lo trajeron recién al arcade? - le preguntó Lydia a uno de los chicos que observaban el juego.

- nada de eso, por lo que sé este juego está en el arcade desde hace treinta años, pero solo hace unas cuantas semanas alguien descubrió que había un nivel oculto que esta súper - le respondió el muchacho que esperaba ansioso su turno para jugar.

Lydia y Percy se acercaron más y vieron el desarrollo del juego.

- nyajajajaja que divertido - reía feliz Percy al ver como las figuras del juego se movían junto a otras que al parecer tenían un diseño diferente.

- …. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Q*Bert? - pensó Lydia sorprendida, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como al final del juego, el malo se veía feliz de que los residentes del edificio fueran a arrojarlo al vacio, y lo más extraño que este malo parecía mirar no a la pantalla, sino más allá de esta.

Lydia se dio vuelta y vio un juego de carreras llamado Sugar Rush, al parecer un personaje del juego miraba la consola de Repáralo Félix Junior y además ¡saludaba con la mano a alguien de dicho juego!

Lydia observó con atención todos estos detalles e intuyó que algo extraño pasaba.

Ya se hacía tarde y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a su hotel. Percy una vez cómodo y seguro en la privacidad de su habitación de dos camas que compartía con Lydia, se relajó y sacó su cola y sus orejas de gato [ver fanfics: un gato contra un fantasma; un gato contra un fantasma 2]

- lástima que no pude jugar ese juego retro - se lamentaba Percy, refiriéndose al juego de Repáralo Félix Junior.

- sabes Percy, hay algo raro en ese juego.

- ya lo creo, ese nivel oculto parece ser un crossover de dos juegos distintos.

- los otros personajes del nivel oculto, vienen del juego Q*Bert

- ¿Q*bert?

- ah claro, se me olvidaba que tú antes no jugabas video juegos. Veras, Q*Bert es un juego antiguo y por lo que sé, aparte de una secuela, no participó en ningún otro juego, ni como crossover o cameo.

- ¿eso es lo que te intriga del juego?

- no sólo eso, pude observar como uno de los personajes del juego saludaba a uno de los personajes del juego Sugar Rush, y este le devolvía el saludo.

- ¡qué, en serio!

- los dos saludos fueron casi imperceptibles, pero de todas formas me di cuenta.

- hot dog i don´t believe it - exclamó sorprendido Percy.

- yo también me asombre mucho, por lo que decidí observar mejor el juego. Al parecer el personaje que saluda el juego de Sugar Rush, sólo lo hace cuando aparece una corredora en específico e ignora a las demás.

- humm, esto sí que es misterioso ¿pudiste ver el aura de las maquinas? De hecho, ¿esas cosas tienen aura?

- casi todas las cosas tienen aura, pero no pude ver nada extraño en el aura de los dos juegos, de hecho tienen el mismo tipo de aura que las demás maquinas del arcade.

- ya me entro la curiosidad ¡ya quiero resolver este misterio!

- ya somos dos Percy - le dijo sonriente Lydia y luego fue a buscar en internet más información sobre los juegos en cuestión.

- como me lo suponía, los personajes de Q*Bert jamás fueron parte de un juego tipo crossover con el de Repáralo Félix Junior - indicaba Lydia luego de investigar por varias horas - la personaje Vanellope Von Schweetz, tampoco está acorde al juego, se supone que ella viste un traje de carreras blanco, pero en el arcade vi que vestía un simple traje verde.

- jo Lydia, nada se te escapa.

- es la diferencia entre simplemente ver y observar.

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- mañana regresaremos al arcade y trataremos de jugar los juegos, a ver qué pasa.

- ¡genial, me encanta tu plan Lydia!

- recuerda que no debes emocionarte mucho o te saldrán las orejas y cola.

- descuida Lydia, me recordare que estamos en una misión secreta - le contestó divertido Percy.

Al día siguiente los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al arcade, pero para desilusión de Lydia, varios jugadores ya habían puesto sus fichas para jugar el juego de Repáralo Félix junior.

- mejor vamos a jugar Sugar Rush mientras tanto - dijo Lydia, y se dirigió a continuación hacia dicho juego.

Lydia puso la moneda y se sentó presta para jugar, sin embargo, la apariencia de los gráficos del juego al empezar este, hizo que se sintiera incomoda, al fin y al cabo era una chica gótica.

- ¿quieres que sea yo quien maneje los controles? - le pregunto Percy.

- gracias Percy, mejor te dejo este juego a ti - dijo la jovencita e intercambió de lugar con Percy - además, se vería sospechoso que una chica gótica jugara este tipo de juegos.

Percy eligió a Vanellope von Schweetz como su corredora y empezó a jugar. Lydia no observó nada extraño durante el desarrollo del juego, pero casi al finalizar este, pudo ver como la corredora junto con su vehículo pixeleaban y se tele-transportaban delante de las otras corredoras para así poder ganar la carrera.

- …. Lydia.

- ya me di cuenta Percy, se supone que esta corredora no debe hacer eso.

- ¿crees que hackearon el juego?

- posiblemente, pero eso no explica porque la corredora y Ralph el demoledor intercambian miradas y saludos…. Como lo hacen en este momento - murmuró extrañada Lydia, y Percy girando el rostro pudo comprobar que su amiga tenía razón.

Luego de esperar por un par de horas, Lydia por fin pudo ingresar al juego de Repáralo Félix Junior, y luego de unas cuantas partidas pudo acceder al nivel oculto o bonus del juego.

Félix y Q*Bert se encargaban de reparar lo que Ralph y los personajes malos del juego de Q*Bert destruían.

- veremos qué pasa si hago que Félix y Q*Bert no reparan nada.

Lydia llevo su plan en marcha pero se cuidaba de que no muriesen por culpa de los malos del juego.

- ¿oye que haces? - le decían los chicos que junto a Percy observaban el juego.

- sólo quiero ver si hay mas niveles ocultos haciendo algo diferente - decía Lydia a los demás chicos.

Los demás chicos no notaron nada, pero Lydia quien era muy observadora y Percy con sus sentidos felinos pudieron ver la expresión de incomodidad de los protagonistas del juego, así como el desconcierto de los otros personajes.

- bien, ahora la prueba de fuego - le dijo a Percy una vez finalizado el juego.

El plan de Lydia consistía en que ella y Percy jugarían ambos juegos al mismo tiempo y justo antes de que Ralph fuese arrojado fuera del edifico Lydia taparía con su mano la imagen de Ralph y Percy haría lo mismo con Vanellope.

La treta funcionó ya que ambos pudieron observar que ambos personajes se encontraban contrariados, sus gestos eran casi imperceptibles, pero aun así se dieron cuenta.

- ¿y ahora que Lydia?

- regresemos al hotel, creo que se me ocurre algo.

Una vez de vuelta en el hotel, Lydia formuló su plan.

- Percy, regresaremos al arcade una vez que cierre este. Tú te transformaras en un gato y entraras al local, una vez dentro, buscaras la forma para que yo ingrese.

- ¿tienes planeado hacer algo dentro del arcade? - preguntó Percy, quien nuevamente sacó sus orejas y cola.

- creo que ya es hora de usar "el manual del difunto reciente" - dijo Lydia, y fue a buscar entre sus cosas para luego sacar dos libros. Uno parecía reciente y una versión más moderna que el otro que sostenía Lydia, el cual se veía más grueso y gastado.

- ¿Cuál usaras Lydia?

- creo que esta vez ninguno, esta vez usare poder de verdad - dijo Lydia y procedió a extraer otro libro, el cual se veía realmente antiguo, el cual parecía estar encuadernado con una rugosa piel.

- ¡el manual original! - gritó asombrado el chico gato.

- me lo dio Juno, por los servicios prestados en la editorial "Editorial para el manual del difunto reciente".

Lydia tomó el libro y pronunció el encantamiento.

- "Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly hauntings I turn loose … ¡Fix it Félix Junior! ¡Fix it Félix Junior! ¡Fix it Félix Junior! - dijo Lydia con su característica hermosa voz, la cual sería la envidia de cualquier actriz de doblaje.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la muchacha, pero Lydia con un movimiento de su brazo realizó una disrupción mágica y canceló el hechizo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Lydia?

- quería practicar antes el hechizo transposición dimensional, si las cosas no van como yo espero.

Al día siguiente, los dos muchachos repasaron lo que harían después en la noche. Una vez cerrado el arcade, Lydia y Percy rodearon el edificio y pudieron observar que en el piso superior había una ventana la cual se hallaba cerrada.

- de acuerdo Percy te toca, mientras, yo vigilare por si viene alguien.

Percy asintió con la cabeza y se transformó en un gato negro, luego sin la ayuda de alas empezó a volar hasta la ventana cerrada y con un rápido movimiento atravesó el cristal sin romperlo.

Lydia pudo ver como la ventana se abría y luego la cola de Percy, el chico gato se extendía hasta rodear su cintura y la subía con cuidado hasta depositarla en el interior del arcade.

- gracias Percy…. Veo que el primer piso es una especie de depósito, bueno, ahora sigamos de acuerdo al plan.

- no te preocupes Lydia, hare una gran actuación - dijo Percy y volvió a transformarse en un gato con lo que bajó hacia la planta baja que era donde se hallaban las maquinas recreativas.

Una vez en la planta baja, Percy pudo observar como las pantallas de las maquinas de juego se hallaban vacías, sólo permanecían los fondos de escenarios pero ninguno de los personajes del juego se hallaba presente. Los únicos juegos que parecían aun tener a personajes moviéndose en la pantalla eran Tappers y Burger Time.

Percy se acercó con cautela y pudo ver que en ambos juegos se encontraban varios personajes de las otras consolas.

- esto tengo que contárselo a Lydia - pensó el gato y subió donde su amiga.

Lydia escuchó con mucha atención el reporte de Percy y luego le dijo que volviese a bajar y que saltara de improviso sobre los controles de uno de los juegos a ver qué pasaba.

Percy bajó nuevamente y con una sonrisa gatuna saltó sobre los controles del juego Tappers.

- NYA NYA maulló Percy el gato lo más fuerte que podía, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus patitas en el cristal de la pantalla.

- ¡miren un gato! - decían unos personajes que no pertenecían al juego.

- ¡oye no arañes la pantalla! - le gritaban otros.

Percy dejo de poner sus patitas en la pantalla y empezó a maullar de puro contento, mientras, observaba a los personajes del juego.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Percy volvió a subir y le comentó todo lo que había visto y oído a Lydia.

- …. Increíble, así que en realidad los personajes de los juegos están vivos - decía Lydia con expresión seria - bien, creo que es hora que me presente.

Lydia bajó sin prisas a la planta baja, al parecer los personajes de los juegos que estaban en Tappers y Burger Time no se percataron de su presencia.

- …. Disculpen, buenas noches, me llamo Lydia Deetz.

Los personajes de los juegos se quedaron petrificados y algunos de ellos soltaron sus jarras de cerveza.

- PESCOTIS - gritó feliz Percy el gato al momento de saltar sobre los controles de Tappers.

Todos quienes se hallaban en el juego empezaron a correr y a dirigirse a sus juegos, pero claro, el caos era total y tardaron más tiempo del que hubiesen querido, mucho más tiempo.

- ups, lo siento Lydia, creo que los asuste.

- descuida Percy, de seguro hubieran huido de todas formas.

Poco a poco los personajes regresaron a sus pantallas, y aunque trataron de comportarse normalmente, se notaban que estaban muy agitados debido a las prisas.

Lydia esperó calmadamente a que todos los personajes reaccionasen con normalidad, luego sosteniendo a Percy entre sus brazos recorrió el arcade mientras se presentaba nuevamente.

- siento haberlos sorprendido como lo hice, Percy también lo lamenta - les decía Lydia mientras les enseñaba a su gato - como les decía, me llamo Lydia Deetz…. Por favor, no tienen de que preocuparse, les prometo que nunca revelaría su secreto a alguien más.

Los personajes de los juegos seguían actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sus miradas nerviosas les delataban.

- por favor, es absurdo que sigan con esta actuación, sólo quiero hablar con ustedes - les pedía Lydia, pero los personajes de las maquinas seguían disimulando.

- no tienen de que tener miedo, yo también tengo un secreto, verán, tengo poderes mágicos, incluso Percy no es sólo un gato domestico - dijo Lydia y levantó un poco a su gato.

- hellouuuuuu mis amiguitos lindos - les decía Percy mientras levantaba una pata y hacia la V de la victoria.

Algunos personajes de los juegos se desconcentraron y Lydia lo notó, pero inmediatamente volvieron a actuar para tratar de engañar a la niña.

Lydia se acercó al juego de Repáralo Félix Junior.

- tengo los medios mágicos para poder ingresar a cualquiera de los juegos en este arcade. Volveré mañana y les pido muy respetuosamente que consideren hablar conmigo y tomarme como su amiga junto con Percy - dijo Lydia quien luego le pidió a Percy que se transformara en un chico gato.

Así lo hizo Percy, con lo que Ralph se mostró sorprendido. Luego los dos muchachos subieron las escaleras.

Al día siguiente Lydia y Percy retornaron al arcade y jugaron todos los juegos del lugar. Todos los personajes de los juegos disimularon muy bien, pero sabían que ya no podían engañar a esos dos.

- vendré con Percy esta noche - susurró Lydia a la pantalla de una de las maquinas luego de toda una tarde de juegos.

Llegada la noche, Lydia entró nuevamente al arcade. Percy abandonó su forma de gato y volvió a transformarse en un chico gato.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al juego de Repáralo Félix junior, y Lydia sacó "el manual del difunto reciente", luego recitó nuevamente el encantamiento.

- "Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly hauntings I turn loose … ¡Fix it Félix Junior! ¡Fix it Félix Junior! ¡Fix it Félix Junior!

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de los dos niños y este creció hasta abarcar también el lugar donde se hallaba la maquina, luego una luz verde inundó el lugar y al desvanecerse esta, el arcade quedó vacío, sin la presencia de los dos chicos en su interior.

CONTINUARA….

Notas finales del autor: este fanfic crossover es para los fanáticos de Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder), princesa gótica de la pantalla grande y los cartoons. Si no vieron la película, les recomiendo hacerlo, que es una de las mejores que hizo Tim Burton (batman 1y2, una pesadilla antes de navidad, el cadáver de la novia, etc.)

Percy el gato negro, mascota de Lydia, pertenece a los cartoons americano-canadiense de las compañías Ellipse y Nelvana, pero Percy, el CHICO GATO, es un trabajo que viene de mis dos fanfics anteriores: un gato contra un fantasma, y un gato contra un fantasma 2. Que son retellings de la película Beetlejuice y el guion de lo que debió haber sido la secuela que nunca se realizó.


	2. Chapter 2

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 2: Ustedes son unos héroes

Lydia y Percy abrieron los ojos y descubrieron que estaban dentro del juego ya que delante de ellos se hallaba el edificio de apartamentos "niceland".

- ¡cosmos! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos amigos.

- mejor nos presentamos - dijo Lydia, una vez repuesta de la sorpresa y junto con Percy, se dirigieron a la entrada principal, la cual estaba cerrada.

- disculpen, podrían atenderme por favor - decía Lydia luego de tocar infructuosamente el timbre del edificio y golpear un par de veces la puerta con educación.

- ¡no se hagan los que no están, sabemos que están allí! - gritó Percy golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Percy, no hagas eso! Disculpen a mi amigo, sólo queremos hablar amigablemente con ustedes - se disculpaba Lydia.

Dentro del edificio el caos cundía en el penthouse.

- ¡y ahora que hacemos Félix!

- ¡como pudieron entrar esos jugadores al juego!

- ¡tienes que hacer algo Félix!

- tranquilícense por favor - decía Félix tratando de poner orden al lugar pero los nicelanders seguían asustados.

Frente al edificio Percy comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡ya me canse! - dijo Percy y se transformó en un gato, luego empezó a volar y extendió su cola para llevar a Lydia con él.

Dentro del edificio seguía el caos.

- no podemos quedarnos encerrados para siempre - les decía Félix a los nicelanders.

- ¡podemos intentarlo! - decía uno de los nicelanders, cuando de pronto, vieron como un gato negro estaba justo delante de su ventana, al parecer estaba volando y en su cola enrollada llevaba a la extraña niña.

- por favor, sólo queremos hablar con ustedes - les decía Lydia, pero entonces todos los ocupantes de la habitación empezaron a gritar y corrieron por todas partes.

- mejor bajamos Percy, creo que empeoramos la situación - dijo Lydia con pena y los dos amigos regresaron al suelo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron a esperar delante del edificio por un largo tiempo, cuando creyeron que nadie les vendría a abrir la puerta oyeron como alguien destrababa el seguro.

- …. Ho…. hola…. - parecía decir alguien atrás de la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta y asegurada con la cadenita de entrada.

- buenas noches señor, no quisimos importunarle a usted y a los demás, simplemente quisiéramos hablar con usted de forma amistosa. Le prometo que mis intenciones y las de mi amigo no son malas - decía Lydia.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Lydia suspiró con pena, sin embargo, al parecer la puerta se cerró para quien estuviera detrás, quitase la cadenita del seguro de la puerta y pudiese abrir esta completamente.

- buenas…. Estos son los nicelanders y yo me llamo Félix Junior - se presentó Félix de forma nerviosa.

- mucho gusto señor Félix, señores nicelanders - contestó educadamente Lydia haciendo una reverencia, lo mismo que Percy que no quería que los diminutos individuos corriesen asustados otra vez.

- y…. y que es lo que la trae por acá - preguntó nervioso Félix, aunque no tanto como antes.

- de donde vengo, cosas como la magia o personajes de un juego de video que tienen vida propia no son nada comunes, de hecho, ambas cosas se consideran imposibles, por eso me emocione mucho cuando vi que ustedes tenían vida propia y sencillamente no pude reprimir mi deseo de venir a hablar con ustedes - explicó Lydia.

- ya veo, bueno, creo que lo mejor es que pase con su amigo, ya hablaremos con más calma en el penthouse del edificio - sugirió Félix y los dos amigos entraron al edificio.

- qué bonito - dijo Percy al entrar al edificio y luego junto con Félix subieron por el ascensor.

El edificio tenía varios pisos, sin embargo, sólo Meg, Don, Mary, Deanna, Nel, Norwood, Roy, Lucy y Gene iban con ellos, los otros nicelanders estaban muy asustados como para salir de sus departamentos.

Mientras subían se produjo un silencio incomodo.

- ese es un vestido muy bonito - le decía Lydia a Deanna para romper el ambiente tenso.

- gracias…. Ese vestido que trae también es muy…. Singular - dijo Deanna y Lydia se limitó a sonreírle con calma ya que estaba acostumbrada al reproche de las personas debido a sus vestimentas góticas.

Al llegar al penthouse, Lydia agradeció mentalmente que el techo fuera muy alto.

- que sitio más bonito, ¿ustedes viven aquí? - preguntó Percy.

- no, nadie vive aquí, sólo tenemos el sitio para celebrar alguna que otra fiesta o reunión de emergencia - dijo secamente Gene.

- bueno, será mejor que tomemos asiento - dijo Meg para alivianar la tensión.

- y dígame señorita Lydia, como fue que se enteró de que nosotros teníamos nuestra propia vida dentro del juego - le preguntó Don.

- resulta que hace un par de días Percy y yo nos refugiamos en este lugar debido a una tormenta, entonces note como Ralph saludaba a un personaje del juego Sugar Rush.

- ese Ralph, es un tonto - se quejó Mary.

- será mejor que hablemos con él - sentenció Nel.

- ¡oh no, no se preocupen! Les puedo asegurar que nadie con excepción de Percy y mi persona pudieron haberlo notado - les tranquilizó Lydia.

- ¿cómo es eso? - preguntó Norwood.

- como dije alguna vez "los vivos ignoran lo raro e inusitado, yo misma soy rara e inusitada", no me resulta difícil percibir cosas que el resto de las personas jamás notarían.

- y yo tengo sentidos felinos súper desarrollados - dijo Percy mientras movía feliz la cola y las orejas.

- ¿y cuál es tu historia? - preguntó Roy.

- yo antes era un simple gato domestico, pero al tratar de salvar a Lydia de un fantasma-demonio, me convertí en un chico gato.

- ¿eh, un fantasma-demonio? - dijo de forma aprensiva Lucy, y entonces Lydia y Percy empezaron a relatar sus aventuras cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez contra beetlejuice [ver fanfic: un gato contra un fantasma]

- vaya que increíble historia - decía asombrado Félix - menos mal que tu padre y tu madre salieron sanos y salvos.

- madrastra en realidad, mi madre murió hace muchos años cuando era pequeña - dijo Lydia de forma serena.

- chispas y mas chispas, cuanto lo siento Lydia - se disculpó Félix.

- no tienes porque, paso ya hace mucho tiempo - le dijo Lydia negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole.

- hablando de tus padres ¿no crees que es hora de que regreses a tu casa? - le dijo Gene de forma algo brusca.

- ¡Gene! - le criticó Félix y miró a Lydia y a Percy nervioso.

- no se preocupen, mi relación con mis padres dista mucho de ser algo alegre. Verán, mi padre sólo está interesado en el dinero y no le importa a quien embauque con tal de tener ganancias y mi madrastra, bueno, digamos que es una mujer que prefiere tenerme lo más lejos posible - dijo Lydia con una calma antinatural haciendo que todos los nicelanders la miraran con pena.

- los padres de Lydia son horribles - dijo Percy ceñudo.

- …. Percy - decía Lydia.

- es la verdad, para que lo sepan, ellos trataron de casar a Lydia de la noche a la mañana con un supuesto multimillonario petrolero, sólo para satisfacer su ambición de recuperar las pérdidas que tenían cuando construyeron un resort vacacional en una isla hawaiana [ver fanfic: un gato contra un fantasma 2]

Félix y todos los nicelanders incluidos Deanna y Gene, miraron horrorizados a Percy, y a continuación fueron donde Lydia y le dieron palabras de ánimo y consuelo.

Lydia se sorprendió y sonrió cálidamente a todos, con una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de los presentes de manera noble y pura.

Luego de esto, Lydia y los nicelanders conversaron animadamente de varias cosas, pero en eso Percy dio un gran bostezó.

- ups, veo que ya es muy tarde Lydia - decía Félix - no creo que sea conveniente que salgas al mundo real y busques donde quedarte, creo que lo mejor sería que tú y Percy duerman aquí esta noche.

- magnífica idea, pueden quedarse en el penthouse - sugirió gene.

- ¿y que pasara cuando se abra el arcade? - preguntó Percy.

- no se preocupen chicos, mañana temprano les llevare a un sitio donde los otros jugadores no podrán verlos - les dijo Félix.

Lydia y Percy les agradecieron a todos y una vez todos los nicelanders fueron a sus departamentos, los dos chicos fueron a dormir.

Como se los prometió Félix, vino temprano en la mañana y llevó a los dos muchachos donde antes estaba el botadero de ladrillos del juego.

- ¿un botadero? - preguntó Lydia.

- en realidad ex botadero, cada vez que Ralph trataba de destruir el edificio, caían montones de escombros.

- ¿incluso vidrios? - pregunto Percy.

- no, el programa hacia que sólo se acumulasen ladrillos y una que otra puerta rota - explicaba Félix - ya te imaginaras que luego de treinta años, la montaña de escombros era casi tan alta como el edificio.

- ¿y qué hicieron con los escombros? - quiso saber Lydia.

- bueno en un principio Ralph vivía en los escombros.

- ¡vivía en los escombros! - se sorprendió Lydia.

- sí, bueno, no estoy muy orgulloso de eso - decía avergonzado Félix - Veras, durante treinta años los nicelanders y yo, tratamos muy mal a Ralph, no era como si lo insultábamos o abusábamos de él, sin embargo, lo que hicimos fue de igual de malo, durante treinta años le ignorábamos todo lo que podíamos, de hecho no lo invitamos a la fiesta para celebrar los treinta años del juego.

- eso es horrible - dijo Lydia.

- lo sé - decía Félix - Ralph se molestó y fue a la fiesta de todas formas, las cosas se pusieron feas y Ralph decidió irse del juego, fue entonces que vimos lo importante que era Ralph para el juego cuando debido a su ausencia casi nos desconectan ya que ahí afuera creían que el juego estaba descompuesto.

- uno no reconoce lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde - señalaba Percy mientras levantaba el dedo índice y ponía cara de profesor.

- ¿y al final como arreglaron todo? - preguntó Lydia.

- fui a buscar a Ralph y llevarlo de vuelta al juego, pero al final fue él quien me rescató a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo extrañada Lydia.

- oh, es toda una historia, pero será mejor que Ralph te lo cuente, mira allí esta su casa.

Lydia pudo ver la casa de Ralph, al parecer se había empleado el material de los escombros por lo que la morada tenia la misma estética que el edificio de los nicelanders, con la diferencia que la construcción era de sólo dos pisos de altura.

- miren el tamaño de esa puerta - decía Percy intimidado.

- se ve muy bonita - dijo Lydia.

- gracias, yo la construí - infló el pecho orgulloso Félix - Ralph quiso construir su casa luego de retornar de nuestra aventura, pero le salió muy mal.

- ¿y los edificios de más allá? - señaló Lydia a una calle corta con casas a cada extremo de una calzada que contaba con jardineras y faroles.

Félix quiso responder, pero en eso se abrió la enorme puerta y Ralph salió con una sonrisa.

- hola, tú debes ser Lydia y tú Percy - dijo Ralph risueño.

- mucho gusto señor Ralph - dijo Lydia.

- vaya…. ¡mira Lydia que tamaño más grande, parece un gigante! - soltó sin más Percy mientras señalaba con el dedo a Ralph.

- Percy, no seas maleducado.

- uy, lo siento Lydia - dijo el chico gato, pero a Ralph no le importó, es más, estaba encantado de conocer a los dos muchachos.

- siento no haber venido anoche donde ustedes chicos, pero temí que se asustarían, ya saben, con eso de que soy el malo del juego.

- yo no creo que usted sea alguien malo señor Ralph, puedo ver que su aura, es de alguien valiente, noble y bondadoso - dijo Lydia con una sonrisa.

- ….. gracias Lydia, pero creo que no es necesario eso de señor Ralph, sólo llámame Ralph a secas - dijo el gigante e invitó a los dos chicos a pasar.

El interior de la casa de Ralph estaba amoblado de forma sencilla pero a gusto con su propietario, ya que cada mueble u otro era de tamaño más grande que lo que se veía en el penthouse de los nicelanders.

- disculpa Lydia, podrías explicarnos eso del aura - pidió Félix.

- claro, yo tengo poderes mágicos…..

- deja que yo lo diga Lydia - rogó Percy y Lydia aceptó.

- ella puede ver el aura de las personas y otras cosas como arboles, para ver si son buenos o malos; puede comunicarse con fantasmas; sabe leer las cartas del tarot a la perfección; y finalmente puede convocar un tsunami mágico para acabar con el enemigo – enumeró feliz Percy, mientras movía la cola y las orejas de puro contento.

- ya, Félix me dijo algo ayer en la noche, realmente estoy muy impresionado.

- bueno, creo que ya es hora de ponernos a trabajar - decía Félix con una sonrisa al notar que abrían el arcade - Lydia, Percy, por favor esperen aquí hasta que cierre el lugar.

- eso va a tardar horas, así que no se preocupen chicos y tomen lo que se les antoje para comer - les indicó Ralph con una sonrisa.

- pueden ir a visitar a Q*bert hasta que le toque el turno de entrar en el juego - se despidió Félix.

Lydia estaba impresionada y tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a Félix, pero él junto con Ralph ya corría a ocupar su respectivo lugar en el juego.

Lydia notó como el cielo centellaba de un color rojo, lo que indicaba que alguien había insertado una ficha, y efectivamente, para sorpresa de los dos amigos, pudieron observar la imagen de un niño a través de la pantalla del juego quien empezaba a manejar los controles.

- ¡mira Lydia, esa es la introducción del juego! - gritaba feliz Percy.

- no alces tanto la voz Percy, mira que pueden escucharnos - le aconsejó Lydia, y los muchachos disfrutaron en silencio de la experiencia de ver el desarrollo del juego desde el interior.

- mira Percy parece que Q*Bert, Coily, Ugg, Slick y Sam, ya se alistan para ingresar al juego - dijo Lydia mientras levantaba el brazo y saludaba a los personajes lo mismo que Percy.

Q*Bert y los demás personajes quienes ya habían sido puestos al tanto de la visita de los dos niños, les respondieron con una reverencia y luego se dirigieron al edificio de los nicelanders.

Aunque el juego era repetitivo, los dos chicos se quedaron viéndolo durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde, pero ya en la noche sintieron algo de hambre y tomaron algo de fruta y pastel que había en la mesa de Ralph. Luego, fueron a pasear por la calle en donde vivían Q*Bert y los demás compañeros de su antiguo juego.

- ¿Qué son esos cochecitos de allá al fondo? - preguntó Percy.

- parece una pequeña estación de tren - le contestó Lydia.

Percy quería ver a donde conducían los rieles pero Lydia le dijo que lo mejor sería que esperasen a que cerraran el arcade, lo cual llegó más rápido de lo que supusieron.

Los chicos esperaron en la casa de Ralph, y este junto con Félix se acercaron donde ellos.

- como están chicos, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho esperando - les dijo Ralph.

- no te preocupes Ralph, Percy y yo nos entretuvimos bastante viendo el juego y paseando por la calle que construyó Félix - contestó Lydia.

- también tomamos algo de comida Ralph - le dijo Percy.

- espero que les haya gustado - dijo Ralph.

- sí, estuvo rico - dijo feliz Percy.

- Félix ¿podrías decirme cómo fue que Q*Bert y los demás terminaron por jugar en este juego? - preguntó Lydia.

- oh, eso fue luego de que Ralph salvara el juego de Sugar Rush - dijo Félix.

- es decir, cuando Ralph decidió salir del juego y ganar la medalla en el juego Hero's Duty, aterrizó de emergencia en Sugar Rush y luego lo salvó de los cy-bugs - trato de explicar Félix, pero los chicos acabaron más confundidos.

- que les parece si mejor cuentan todo desde el principio, que empiece Ralph y que Félix llene los vacios de su historia, es decir, la parte cuando fue en tu búsqueda Ralph - sugirió Lydia.

Aunque Ralph y Félix ya contaron la historia a los nicelanders, fue la primera vez que lo hicieron juntos y de esta forma narraron a la perfección toda la aventura sin omitir detalles. Lydia y Percy quedaron muy impresionados y se conmovieron al borde de las lágrimas con la parte en que Ralph destruyó el auto de Vanellope, y la parte en que Ralph estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse en el monte de diet-cola mientras pronunciaba el manifiesto del malvado.

- ustedes son unos héroes - dijo emocionada Lydia.

- no es para tanto Lydia, su historia contra beetlejuice fue mejor - le dijo Félix con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron conversando animadamente y Lydia aprovechó para sacarles a Félix y a Ralph algunas fotografías.

- ahora todo el mundo usa cámaras digitales o celulares modernos, pero no importan cuantos mega pixeles les pongan, jamás tendrán la calidad o el toque personal que puede dar una cámara antigua de rollos - decía Lydia con aire profesional.

- Lydia tiene un cuarto oscuro en nuestra casa para poder revelar rollos de películas - les informaba Percy.

- cielos, eso es grandioso Lydia - le alagó Félix.

- ya lo creo - corroboró Ralph.

- chicos, me gustaría que me presenten a Q*Bert y a los demás que también están en este juego - dijo Lydia.

Los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo y guiaron a Lydia y a Félix hacia la casa de Q*Bert y sus amigos.

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3

Notas previas del autor: para darle un poco más de realismo al lenguaje que habla Q*Bert, utilicé los caracteres ASCII de la computadora (Alt + teclado numérico)

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 3: (es su esposa)

Al llegar a la pequeña calle, los chicos vieron a Q*Bert quien estaba hablando animadamente con Coily, Ugg, Slick y Sam, quienes eran los malos del juego de Q*Bert.

Félix y Ralph, llamaron a los amigos y les presentaron a los niños. Lydia estaba encantada de conocer a personajes tan antiguos y emblemáticos de los arcades, pero lamentablemente, Q*Bert y los demás, sólo hablaban "Q*Bertese".

- increíble, nunca creí que las palabras pudieran materializarse en globos de diálogos - decía Lydia, mirando con atención los extraños caracteres que estaban sobre Q*Bert.

Lydia y Percy se presentaron educadamente con los extraños personajes y estos les respondieron en su rarísimo lenguaje.

- ↔ - dijo Q*Bert quien se veía contento.

- ¿? - Lydia se quedo confundida - disculpe…

- no se preocupen chicos, yo puedo traducirles lo que dice Q*Bert - se ofreció Félix.

- no es necesario Félix, Q*Bert dijo que estaba encantado de conocernos a ambos - dijo Percy, y todos le miraron asombrados.

- ¿acaso puedes entender lo que dice Q*Bert? - le preguntó asombrado Ralph.

- sí, entender el lenguaje de cada ser inteligente, es algo natural en los chicos gato - dijo Percy inflando el pecho de orgullo.

- ¿puedes leer los caracteres que están en el globo de diálogos? - le preguntó Lydia.

- eh, no. Sólo puedo entender cuando hablan, no así leer las letras - explicó Percy.

- aun así, es maravilloso - dijo Félix - supongo entonces que ya no necesito hacer de traductor.

- #▼ % - dijo Q*Bert y Félix se ruborizó, haciendo que Lydia se extrañase.

- Q*Bert dijo que esta aliviado ya que Félix le habla poniendo cara como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño - le tradujo Percy.

- chispas y mas chispas, lo siento Q*Bert - se excusó Félix en su propio lenguaje, pero Q*Bert comprendió el gesto y puso cara de contento lo mismo que sus otros amigos.

Q*Bert y sus amigos entablaron una amigable conversación con los recién llegados y con los protagonistas del juego, cuando en eso Percy levantó sus brazos y….

- ¡mira Lydia, atrapé el globo de diálogo de Coily! - dijo feliz Percy, haciendo que Coily y los demás le mirasen impresionados por sostener lo intangible.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó Lydia claramente impresionada.

- no sé, primera vez - dijo feliz Percy y le devolvió el globo de diálogos a su dueño.

Percy quien quería experimentar, tomó uno de los caracteres del globo de dialogo de Ugg y luego lo exprimió un poco, haciendo que este se desintegrase como si fueran las cenizas de un papel carbonizado.

- dulce malapata - dijo Ralph aprensivo.

- me pregunto a que sabrán - dijo Percy, y a la velocidad del rayo agarró dos caracteres, cada uno perteneciente a Slick y Sam

- Percy no hagas eso - le dijo Lydia, pero ya su amigo se metía los caracteres a la boca y los saboreaba.

- Nyaeww, saben horrible, igual que cenizas de cigarrillo - dijo el chico gato poniendo cara de asco y tratando de limpiarse la lengua.

- Percy, que tonto - le dijo Lydia negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Lydia se disculpó con sus nuevos amigos por el comportamiento de Percy, pero ellos le indicaron en su extraño lenguaje que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Esto último tuvo que ser traducido por Félix ya que Percy estaba muy ocupado limpiándose afanosamente la lengua.

- me pregunto si puedo hacer lo mismo - dijo Percy con gesto pensativo una vez que terminó de limpiarse la lengua.

Percy se concentró y luego de que su rostro se pusiera morado por el esfuerzo, aparecieron sobre su cabeza unos puntos suspensivos, pero estos no estaban dentro de un globo de diálogos. Lydia y los demás le miraban impresionados y boquiabiertos.

- esto es "no entendí" - decía el chico gato señalando los puntos suspensivos.

Percy nuevamente se concentró y esta vez aparecieron gotitas detrás de su cabeza.

- y esto significa "estoy nervioso" - dijo Percy con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

- Percy eso es grandioso - le alababa Ralph quien miraba al chico gato con ojos abiertos como platos.

- ….. ahora estoy llorando - dijo Percy fingiendo tristeza mientras sobre su rostro aparecían las características lagrimas que aparecían en los animes.

- ….. ahora estoy confundido - dijo Percy y sobre su cabeza apareció un cuervo que graznaba, luego un signo de interrogación y finalmente un pulpo que estaba pegado a su cabello.

Percy hincó sus rodillas en el piso debido al esfuerzo y Lydia fue a levantarlo ayudado por Ralph.

- ¿estás bien Percy? - pregunto preocupada Lydia.

- ….. uf, siento como si hubiese corrido todo un maratón.

Mary, una de las nicelanders se aproximó donde el grupo y todos vieron que traía un pastel para Ralph y este le agradeció efusivamente.

- me encanta hacer pasteles, y desde que me di cuenta de lo mal que trataba a Ralph, trato de compensar estos treinta años en que fingía que él no existía.

Lydia miraba con atención el primoroso pastel, el cual tenía una figurita sonriente de Ralph encima, cuando vio que a lo lejos arribaba alguien a la pequeña estación de trenes. Parecía ser el personaje femenino de un juego moderno.

- mira Félix, ya llegó Calhoun - le señalo feliz Ralph y levantó uno de sus enormes brazos para dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada.

- oh, ella es la sargento del juego Hero's Duty, quien ayudó en su aventura chicos - dijo Lydia, mirando con atención a la mujer.

- ella no es sólo eso linda - le informó Mary con una sonrisa.

- ¿a qué te refieres Mary? - preguntó Lydia.

- - dijo Q*Bert

- ¡ehhhhhh! - exclamó Percy.

- ¿? - Lydia no entendió el por qué de la exclamación de su amigo.

- Q*Bert dijo "es su esposa" - le tradujo Percy, haciendo que Lydia se sorprendiese.

- ¡Calhoun, mi amor, que bien que por fin llegaste!

- discúlpame Félix, pero estuvimos muy requeridos por los jugadores estos últimos días, y tuve que poner orden entre mis subordinados, fue una cosa de cabras locas.

- ven cielo, quiero presentarte a Lydia y a su amigo Percy.

Lydia y Percy miraron aprensivos a la mujer, ya que Calhoun era muy alta y tenía una mirada severa la cual estaba acompañada por un rostro que hacia juego.

- así que ustedes son los civiles-jugadores que entraron al juego - les dijo la mujer mirando a los niños con el ceño fruncido.

- ….. mucho gusto en conocerla señora, Félix no nos dijo que estuviera casado - dijo Lydia nerviosa, haciendo que Calhoun mirase ceñuda a su marido.

- chispas y mas chispas, lo siento, es que Calhoun y yo nos casamos después de nuestra aventura en Sugar Rush y por eso no les mencione acerca de nuestra boda chicos - se excusó Félix quien estaba rojo por la vergüenza y arrugaba su gorro entre sus manos debido al nerviosismo.

- dulce malapata, yo también olvide mencionar ese detalle en nuestra historia - también dijo Ralph quien estaba visiblemente incomodo ante la mirada reprobatoria que recibió de Calhoun.

- ¡señora, un placer conocerla señora generala, señora! - se cuadro Percy de puro nervioso.

- primero, no se dice generala, sino general, sin importar si se es varón o mujer - le corrigió Calhoun - segundo, no soy general, sino sargento.

- oh, lo sentimos, mucho gusto en conocerla sargento Calhoun - dijo Lydia nerviosa.

- no es necesario que se dirija a mi por mi rango señorita Lydia.

- gracias, tampoco es necesario que usted me diga señorita - le dijo Lydia con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Percy seguía saludando de forma militar.

- a ver - dijo Calhoun, acercándose a Percy - esa no es la manera correcta de saludar en el ejercito, debes levantar más el codo y la palma de la mano debe ponerse de forma más horizontal y menos en ese ángulo de 45 grados.

- ¿eh? Pero yo vi que en los animes los militares saludan de esta forma - dijo extrañado Percy.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas llamadas anime? - pregunto la sargento.

- son dibujos animados hechos en Japón - le informó Lydia.

- no sé como harán las cosas en Japón, pero aquí el saludo militar se estila de otra manera - dijo de forma seca la mujer.

- ….. pero Hero's Duty es un juego japonés con su sede de desarrollo de software y diseño de personajes en Norteamérica - señaló Lydia.

- humm, no sé qué decir, pero en la academia me enseñaron la correcta forma de saludar y no es como lo hace tu amigo.

- bueno, Félix, Ralph, podrían ponernos al tanto sobre la boda - pidió Percy y los dos adultos les relataron todo el asunto de la ceremonia.

- ¿apuntaron sus armas al frente de la iglesia? - dijo incrédula Lydia.

- ¿y a nadie se le ocurrió apuntar a la entrada, es decir, para cubrir la retaguardia? - dijo Percy ceñudo.

- ja, me gusta la forma en la que piensas Percy - dijo Calhoun con una sonrisa agresiva.

- disculpa Calhoun, ¿pero a dónde conducen las rieles? - quiso saber Lydia.

- conducen a la video estación central, es un lugar público al que tienen acceso todos los personajes que están conectados a los arcades.

- ¿a todos los arcades? - dijo Lydia visiblemente emocionada.

- no, no a todos, sólo a los arcades que se encuentran en el establecimiento de Litwak, sin incluir posibles sucursales - les informó Calhoun.

- qué pena, hubiese sido grandioso que todos los juegos de la creación hubiesen tenido una conexión con la estación central - dijo Percy cabizbajo.

- es cierto, pero si eso hubiese sido posible, Q*Bert y sus amigos no se hubiesen quedado sin hogar en un principio - observó Lydia.

- bueno, ya es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos al edificio principal, Félix me dijo que ustedes se están quedando en el penthouse.

- así es Calhoun, todo gracias a la amabilidad de Gene y los otros nicelanders - le dijo Lydia.

- veo que Gene esa mejorando esa actitud hostil - dijo la mujer y Percy suprimió una sonrisa.

- este, me acorde de un chiste de militares - dijo Percy para disimular.

Lydia y Percy se despidieron de Q*Bert y los demás, incluido Ralph y se dirigieron al penthouse. A diferencia de la primera vez que llegó Lydia al juego, esta vez todos los nicelanders le dieron la bienvenida.

Félix, viendo que su esposa estaba agotada, se excusó con sus vecinos para que los dejaran solos en compañía de los dos jugadores recién llegados.

- no estoy de ánimos para tratar con los nicelanders en este momento, pero no se preocupen chicos, pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que deseen - dijo Calhoun poniendo hasta ese momento la sonrisa más cálida que pudo ofrecer.

- iré a preparar algunas bebidas y comida - dijo Félix retirándose del lugar.

- gracias Félix, dime Calhoun, ¿todos los personajes tienen acceso a la video estación central? - quiso saber Lydia.

- la mayoría de personajes jugadores y personajes no jugadores pueden ir a ese lugar, sin embargo, hay excepciones, por ejemplo, en mi juego los cy-bugs se comportan como virus y el programa les impide salir del juego, activando el faro que los destruye cada vez que finaliza la partida. Y luego del incidente de Ralph, el surge protector de la VEC (video estación central) creó una barrera que impide que los cy-bugs ingresen al lugar o vayan a otros juegos, eso también se aplica con otros PNJs (personajes no jugadores) que no tienen inteligencia y se dedican a sólo atacar en su juego.

- ¿crees que podríamos visitarte en tu juego Calhoun? - preguntó Percy.

- negativo, ya tuve muchos problemas con Ralph y su escapada con un cy-bug, lo siento chicos pero no hay excepciones - les indicó Calhoun poniendo gesto autoritario y señalándoles con el dedo para dejar todo muy claro.

- ¿podríamos visitar otros juegos? - pregunto Lydia.

- no lo recomendaría, si un personaje muere fuera de su juego ya no puede regenerarse. En el caso de ustedes yo tendría precaución extra ya que pueden game over o morir incluso en este juego, si ya sé que Q*Bert y sus amigos también corren ese riesgo en este lugar - les interrumpió Calhoun al ver como los chicos iban a preguntarle sobre Q*Bert - pero sepan que Q*Bert y los demás son profesionales, ustedes no.

- ¿Qué hay de la VEC, y si mueres en ese lugar? - preguntó Lydia.

- no lo sé, no le pregunte al surge protector, sin embargo, cualquier tipo de peleas están prohibidas. El surge protector puede enviar a cualquier jugador sea bueno o malo devuelta a su juego y dejarlo allí por el tiempo que vea conveniente. Si se preguntan por el asunto de Ralph y el cy-bug, ellos entraron y salieron del VEC muy deprisa sorprendiendo al encargado por lo que no pudo hacer nada.

- entonces el área de acción del surge protector se limita a la VEC - dijo Lydia.

- en realidad un poco más allá, también puede ir hasta la entrada de la VEC, pero en ningún caso puede ir más allá por lo que no puede ingresar a ningún juego.

- ¿entonces no hay ningún juego al que podríamos ingresar? - pregunto con pena Percy.

- no me escuchaste bien Percy, si pueden ingresar a cualquier juego, pero no deben. Los únicos juegos en los que estarían seguros serian Tapper's y Burger Time, que son un bar uno y un restaurante el otro. Ahora bien, hay juegos en los que podrían estar como espectadores como el stret fighter, pero también hay riesgos en ese lugar, que tal si un jugador enorme les cae encima por accidente. Lo mejor será que limiten sus paseos a la VEC o a Tapper's y Burger Time.

- querida, no les incentives ir a Tapper's que es un bar - dijo Félix quien regresaba con las bebidas y la comida.

- me refería a que en ese lugar pueden hablar con Tapper para lo que sea.

- no se preocupen, Percy y yo somos muy jóvenes para beber - dijo Lydia.

- ¿podemos ir donde pac man? Quiero ir a visitar a Ralph en su grupo de apoyo para malvados - preguntó Percy.

- supongo que no hay problema, los fantasmas son amistosos como Ralph y los malos de ese lugar son aceptables - dijo Calhoun.

- ¿todos los malos son buenos como Ralph? - quiso saber Percy.

- la etiqueta de malos solo viene para efectos de la ejecución del juego, en realidad no son ni mejores ni peores que los otros personajes que pueden encontrarse por allí, ya sean estos PJs o PNJs. Curiosamente, fue un personaje bueno el que causo más daño al arcade.

- turbo - dijo Lydia.

- exactamente, así que ya saben por dónde van los tiros - dijo Calhoun y empezó a bostezar.

- bueno, mas comida y menos charla que se hace tarde - dijo Félix y todos degustaron la tardía cena.

Una vez acabada la cena Calhoun y Félix se despedían de los muchachos.

- ¿Dónde dormirán ustedes? - preguntó Percy.

- en la panta baja, allí los techos son altos. Los nicelanders nos ofrecieron el penthouse, pero no quise imponerme - dio Calhoun.

- no se preocupen chicos, ustedes son un caso especial - se apresuró a decir Félix.

- gracias Félix, pero aun así no quisiéramos ser un estorbo - dijo Lydia.

- tengo una idea - dijo Percy - que tal si tú Félix nos construyes una casita junto a la casa de Q*Bert.

- ¡claro, como no se me ocurrió antes! Será un placer hacerles una casita para ustedes chicos - dijo feliz Félix.

- ¿no será un problema Félix? - dijo Lydia.

- para nada deja todo en mis manos. Mañana puedes ir a la video estación central y a tu vuelta en la noche ya lo tendré todo listo - dijo Félix y junto con Calhoun se despidieron de los muchachos.

- Félix y Calhoun son muy amables ¿verdad Percy?

- sí, aunque Calhoun me dio miedo en un principio, y hablando de Calhoun, se me olvidó preguntarle cómo fue que Q*Bert quedó sin juego en un principio.

- esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a Félix, pero creo que yo se la razón. Por lo que averigüé, la culpa la tienen los controles, en Q*Bert, estos tienen una rotación de 45 grados para que el personaje pueda saltar por entre los bloques de la pirámide del juego, esto representaba un reto mayor que los controles tradicionales. Cuando llegaron las consolas de nintendo, sega y otros, no pudieron reproducir a la perfección este tipo de controles con lo que el juego perdió popularidad paulatinamente, ya que no lo jugaban en casa y por tanto tampoco lo hacían en los arcades.

- pero luego de treinta años ¿por qué es Q*Bert y sus amigos, son los únicos que quedaron sin hogar?

- me temo que varios personajes decidieron quedarse en sus juegos a la hora de ser desenchufados, o fueron hacia otros que iban a serlo, es decir, cometieron game over - dijo Lydia con expresión triste.

- ¿suicidio? - dijo Percy, y Lydia asintió con pena.

CONTINUARA….

Notas finales del autor: yo no sabía la razón de la cual por qué un juego como Q*Bert fue desconectado del arcade, para este fanfic hice algo de investigación y la plasmo al final de este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas previas del autor: como pueden ver, en este capítulo resuelvo algunas dudas que de seguro tienen los que vieron la película, es decir, dudas respecto a la naturaleza del universo de los juegos de arcade y su relación con la video estación central que está regida por el surge protector.

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 4: Video Estación Central

La mañana siguiente, luego de un feliz descanso, Félix despertó de nuevo a los chicos y estos nuevamente le siguieron hasta la casa de Ralph. Allá se despidieron de sus amigos que fueron raudos a ocupar sus puestos para la nueva partida que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Lydia y Percy, vieron como Félix era controlado hábilmente por el jugador (la cual era una niña rubia y con anteojos) y luego se sumaron al juego los demás personajes del antiguo juego de Q*Bert. Partida tras partida vieron como Ralph junto con Coily y compañía perdían ante las habilidades de Félix y Q*Bert, pero en una ocasión presenciaron como los héroes perdieron ante el pobre desempeño en los controles por parte de un jugador que de seguro era un novato.

- Lydia, ya estoy aburrido, que te parece si tomamos los cochecitos y vamos a la famosa y por ahora desconocida video estación central - dijo Percy mientras daba un descomunal bostezo.

- de acuerdo, pero volvamos antes de que cierre el arcade o Félix y Ralph se preocuparan por nuestra ausencia.

Los dos chicos tomando los cochecitos, salieron del juego y llegaron a la entrada de la video estación central.

- mira Lydia, este sitio no se ve tan bonito como yo esperaba que fuese- decía Percy frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todos lados, en especial a las sucias paredes.

- es cierto, parece la estación de un tren subterráneo en Nueva York, todo está lleno de grafitis - señaló Lydia, quien también fruncía el ceño.

- si atravesamos ese arco ingresaremos a la video estación central - dijo Percy y a continuación los chicos tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacia adelante.

- "Aerith lives"…. Qué raro - pensó Lydia al ver el grafiti, pero pronto su atención se concentró en el espacio abierto y limpio que se vislumbraba al frente de ella.

Los muchachos atravesaban el arco de ingreso, cuando de repente sintieron como si atravesaran una red azul formada de energía, al mismo tiempo que sonaba un fuerte pitido de alarma.

Lydia y Percy levantaron la cabeza asustados y miraron hacia todos lados para poder ver de dónde vino aquel feo sonido, cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de un hombre delante de ellos.

- sus nombres por favor.

Delante de los chicos se hallaba el personaje más raro que habían visto hasta la fecha incluyendo a Q*Bert y sus amigos, era un hombre azulado que parecía estar hecho de pura energía, era traslucido y tenía la apariencia de un empleado público de cincuenta años y con calvicie, bueno, había un circuito de corriente eléctrica que simulaba algo que parecía ser cabello.

- sus nombres por favor - volvió a pedir el hombre quien llevaba una libreta de anotaciones.

- ….. eh, mi amigo se llama Percy, y yo me llamo Deetz Lydia.

- de que juego vienen - les dijo el hombre con tono aburrido, como si hubiese formulado esa misma pregunta un millón de veces, además, no dejaba de levantar la vista de las anotaciones que hacía.

- repáralo Félix junior - contestó Lydia de inmediato para no molestar al extraño individuo.

- algo que declarar - preguntó el hombre con voz monocorde y expresión aburrida.

- ¿es usted el surge protector? - preguntó Percy, haciendo que el hombre dejara sus anotaciones y ajustándose los lentes miró con detenimiento a los jóvenes.

- ustedes no son del juego repáralo Félix junior ¿de qué juego vienen?

- no venimos de ningún juego señor, somos jugadores que vinimos del mundo real - dijo Lydia algo aprensiva.

- eso es imposible, por favor díganme de que juego vienen.

- ya se lo dijimos señor, no vinimos de ningún juego - trataba de explicarle Lydia una y otra vez, pero el surge protector seguía insistiendo en que le dijeran el nombre del juego del cual procedían.

- que haremos Percy, no quiere entender.

- yo me encargo Lydia….. Sí, venimos de un juego, se llama "beetlejuice skeletons in the closet"

- por qué no dijeron el nombre del juego.

- es que nos daba vergüenza, vera señor, desconectaron nuestro querido juego, nuestro hogar, el mismo día en que lo conectaron por problemas creo que con el software ¿o seria el hardware? - dijo Percy poniendo una cara de inocencia tal, que cualquiera que le oyese le creería sin dudarlo.

- desconectados apenas unas horas de conectados a la video estación central - dijo el surge protector con una expresión de pena en el rostro.

- en realidad creo que pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando nos desconectaron - dijo Percy.

- cinco minutos y ya sin hogar….. pobrecitos niños, pueden pasar y cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar sólo vayan a la oficina de información en el centro, también les recomiendo que vayan al cilindro de anuncios, este día el avatar de anuncios es Mario - dijo el surge protector mientras se alejaba de los chicos y no paraba de murmurar: "pobrecitos"

- nyajeje creo que nos lo metimos al bolsillo Lydia, está en la palma de nuestras manos, baila alrededor de nuestro meñique, si le decimos que salte contestara: "que tan alto", si le decimos….

- sí, sí, sí, ya entendí Percy, sólo que me hubiese gustado no tener que mentirle.

- no había opción Lydia, el surge protector es sólo una programación, no hubiera atendido razones si hubiésemos insistido diciéndole la verdad.

- tienes razón, en fin, mejor veamos el lugar.

La video estación central era un lugar enorme de un solo y anchísimo corredor y con varios juegos conectados a lo largo de sus dos muros, cada entrada tenía el nombre del juego al que podía accederse y aunque no tenía un segundo piso, el techo se encontraba a una altura muy alta. Por todo el centro del corredor había varias banquetas y algunos cilindros de información en los que se veía a la figura de mario moviéndose y recitando algunos anuncios.

- qué raro, yo creí que habría mucha pero mucha más gente en este lugar - decía Percy quien se paraba de puntillas y trataba de ver todos los rincones.

- recuerda que en este momento el arcade está abierto y todos están en sus respectivos juegos, sean personajes jugadores o personajes no jugadores - decía Lydia quien ya sacaba su antigua cámara fotográfica a rollos y empezaba a sacar fotos del lugar.

- Lydia, tómame una foto junto al cilindro de anuncios de mario porfis - pidió el chico gato juntando las manos a modo de súplica y su amiga empezó a enfocarlo.

- "recuerda, si mueres fuera de tu juego, ya no podrás regenerarte, game over" - decía la figura de mario a modo de información a quien sea que le estuviese viendo y escuchando en ese momento.

- "se les avisara con cinco minutos de anticipación cada vez que se abra el arcade, no deben entretenerse, vayan directamente a su juego" - continuaba diciendo el anuncio de mario, al mismo tiempo que Percy posaba para Lydia.

- "si perdió alguna de sus posesiones, no intente buscarla, diríjase a su juego que luego podrá buscarla en la oficina de informaciones" - continuaba el mensaje y los chicos al escuchar esto vieron como el surge protector recorría el lugar para ver si alguien había olvidado algo.

- "el surge protector puede regenerar cualquier estructura dentro de la video estación central, sin embargo, se le pide que no cause destrozos a la infraestructura" - decía nuevamente mario, y esta vez era Lydia la que posaba para la cámara y Percy era el encargado de tomar fotografías.

- mejor vamos a la oficina de informaciones - sugirió Lydia mientras señalaba una estructura circular que se encontraba al medio de la video estación central.

- pase a la otra ventana - leía Lydia un anuncio pegado a una de las ventanas de la oficina de informaciones. Los muchachos fueron a la ventana habilitada y para su sorpresa vieron que dentro estaba nada más y menos que el surge protector.

- ¡hay dos surge protectors Lydia! - exclamó Percy al ver al azulado hombre.

- hola, son ustedes - les saludó el hombre - no se asusten, siempre estoy en la oficina de informaciones, y si el caso lo amerita más versiones de mí patrullan el sector luego de que cierra el arcade o cuando un jugador trata de ingresar a la video estación central objetos que se suponen no deben abandonar su juego, o llevar estos objetos a otro juego.

- ¿Cómo cerezas del juego de pacman? - dijo Lydia al recordar como Ralph le contó la historia de cómo el surge protector le detuvo cuando llevaba de contrabando una cereza hacia su juego.

- exacto, en ese lugar se lleva a cabo cada semana la reunión del grupo de apoyo para los malos o "bad anon" como le llaman, nunca falta alguien que trata de llevarse cosas del juego de pacman.

- disculpe, pero podría decirnos a qué tipo de juegos es recomendable ir - preguntó Lydia, y el hombre les repitió lo mismo que les dijo la sargento Calhoun respecto a precautelar su seguridad mientras estuviesen dentro del juego.

- señor, nuestro amigo Ralph nos dijo que hay un zombi que asiste a los juegos de bad anon - dijo Percy.

- sí, ¿qué desea saber?

- ¿no tienen miedo de que muerda a alguien y se propague el apocalipsis zombi en la video estación central y en el resto de los juegos? - preguntó Percy ansioso.

- por lo que sé, ese es un recurso que sólo se usa en las películas, dentro de los juegos no existe riesgo de un contagio de esa naturaleza.

- ¿entonces por qué es peligroso ir al juego the house of death? - volvió a preguntar Percy.

- debido a personajes no jugadores como los perros zombi, o los peces mutantes y gusanos carnívoros, sin olvidar a los murciélagos vampiro.

- me han dicho que se comportan igual que los cy-bugs del juego Hero's Duty - dijo Lydia.

- exactamente, por eso no es recomendable que vayan a ese sitio ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta?

- sí, me dijeron que no se permiten peleas en este lugar ¿Cómo hace para vencer a los personajes con muchos poderes? - quiso saber Lydia.

- cualquier poder que tengan los personajes jugadores o personajes no jugadores, se queda en el juego, sólo se permiten poderes que no van relacionados al combate, por ejemplo, beholder puede volar, de lo contrario no podría desplazarse para ir de un lugar a otro; Q*Bert, puede materializar las palabras que habla, en fin, si quieren ver un listado de los poderes que pueden usarse en la video estación central, con gusto se los proporcionare - les ofreció al final el surge protector - en cuanto a las peleas, tengo el poder de llevar de vuelta de forma automática a quienes protagonicen alguna.

- me dijeron que luego no pueden volver a la video estación central - dijo Lydia.

- el tiempo que se queden encerrados en su juego sin derecho a ingresar a este lugar, depende de la falta cometida y mi criterio personal - les dijo el surge protector poniendo cara de autoridad.

- ¿y si un juego decide hacerse turbo? - preguntó Lydia.

- el castigo para dicha falta es ser vetado de la estación central para siempre.

- ¿un jugador puede morir en la video estación central? - volvió a preguntar Lydia.

- no, sucede lo mismo que en su juego, vuelve a regenerarse, pero no lo hace en este lugar, sino en su juego de origen - le informó el hombre.

- ¿y si alguien decide no controlar un juego ajeno, es decir, no hacerse turbo, pero intentase matar a un jugador en un juego que no fuese el de la victima para que de esta forma no pudiese regenerarse? - quiso saber Lydia.

- la pena para dicho caso es la misma que si intentase volverse turbo, sin importar si tuvo éxito o no en su malvado plan de asesinato.

- ¿es común el contrabando en este lugar? - preguntó Percy.

- mis otras versiones controlan que nadie ingrese objetos que no deben moverse de sus juegos originales, o que estos vayan a otros juegos, lamentablemente, el sistema no es perfecto y podría darse el caso - dijo el hombre esta vez con gesto de preocupación - afortunadamente, ningún PJ o PNJ ha intentado hacer un negocio de contrabando, los únicos casos reportados son de simple consumo propio, como por ejemplo, sacar cerezas del juego de pacman para consumirlas.

- Ralph nos dijo que usted le quitó la cereza que intentaba comérsela ¿hizo también lo mismo con la cereza que le entregó esa vez a Q*Bert? - pregunto Percy.

- a Ralph le decomise la cereza, pero no hice nada con la cereza que le dio al pobre de Q*Bert. En cuanto a Ralph, por ser primer delito, sólo le di un aviso de advertencia.

- ¿los jugadores pueden morir de hambre? - preguntó Lydia.

- no, eso no es posible, pero eso no quita el hecho de que uno se sienta famélico, por eso es que Q*Bert y sus amigos pedían limosna en este lugar.

- ¿y si alguien que perdió su juego, hace del robo de comida para consumo propio, su modus vivendi? - preguntó Lydia.

- hasta ahora no se ha dado tal caso y espero que nunca se dé, no sabría cómo manejarlo - respondió con sinceridad el hombre.

- ¿Qué opina del hecho de que Q*Bert ahora participe en el juego de repáralo Félix junior? - le soltó Percy de improviso.

- mientras no intente hacerse turbo, él y sus amigos, no me interesa lo que le suceda, aunque no estoy muy tranquilo con la idea de ese juego crossover.

- una última pregunta señor - pidió Lydia - ¿que son esos tres enormes ventanales que se ven a cada extremo de la estación?

- sólo son hologramas para dar más colorido a la estación.

Una vez satisfecha la curiosidad de los muchachos, se despidieron del surge protector y rondaron por todo el lugar tomando fotografías.

- atención, en cinco minutos se cierra el arcade - se escuchó un mensaje en toda la estación.

- mejor regresemos donde Félix y Ralph - dijo Lydia y Percy asintió.

El recorrido con los cochecitos hacia el juego de Félix era lento y cuando al fin llegaron vieron para su sorpresa que Deanna y Gene, les estaban esperando.

- Lydia, Percy que bien que llegaron - les dijo Deanna con una sonrisa.

- Félix ya tiene lista su casa, verán que es preciosa - les dijo Gene de manera contenta.

Los chicos fueron guiados por los dos nicelanders hasta la casa que les construyó Félix. Esta era similar a las demás casas, con la diferencia que el color era más oscuro que las otras moradas.

- Félix, chicos, es hermosa - dijo Lydia poniendo sus manos muy cerca de su corazón y con lagrimas asomándose en sus mejillas.

- ¡Lydia se ve genial! ¡muchas gracias a todos! - dijo Percy dando saltitos de contento.

- me alegro que les haya gustado chicos, que tal si pasamos adentro - dijo feliz Félix hinchado de orgullo y todos entraron en la casa recién construida.

La casa estaba bien amoblada, era espaciosa y contaba con techos altos, para que de esta forma personajes como Ralph o Calhoun pudiesen visitar a los jóvenes y sentirse a gusto, o en el caso de Ralph, no destrozar el lugar de forma accidental.

Resulta que varios nicelanders contribuyeron con el decorado interior de la casa, a lo cual Lydia y Percy les agradecieron efusivamente.

Mary trajo uno de sus famosos pasteles y comenzó la fiesta preparada por los nicelanders, al cabo de una hora llegó Calhoun, la cual no venia sola, también la acompañaban sus hombres y una pequeña niña con dulces pegados en su peinado de cola de caballo.

- ¡Calhoun, presi mocorara! - dijo emocionado Ralph, acercándose a la pequeña niña y revolviendo su cabello.

- ¡oye, no tan fuerte manotas, que me despeinaras hasta los sesos! - dijo la niña algo incomoda pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

CONTINUARA….

Notas finales del autor: el juego beetlejuice skeletons in the closet, existe de verdad, es de la compañía riedel software productions y se basa no en la película, sino en los cartoons, en el que debes ayudar a beetlejuice a atrapar los esqueletos que tenía escondidos junto a la ayuda de Lydia, antes de que venga un gusano de no mundo y se trague al fantasma.

La frase "Aerith lives" que se encuentra en la entrada a la video estación central es como un homenaje al juego Final Fantasy 7, el mejor juego de rol en la historia (hecho en Japón), no lo digo yo, sino todas las revistas y programas especializados en juegos. De hecho el juego es tan bueno, que hice un fanfic de él, es un retelling/crossover de beetlejuice (Lydia y Percy) y final fantasy 7 (Tifa y Wedge). Para los que les interese el fanfic se titula: un gato contra shinra


	5. Chapter 5

Notas previas del autor: no hace falta decirlo, este es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro y por tanto, lo escribí sin presión, aun así me gustaría que me escribiesen sus reviews para saber que opinan de la historia…. Poooorfis!

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 5: Sugar Rush

A la fiesta que habían preparado Ralph, Félix y los nicelanders, se habían unido Calhoun con sus hombres y la presidente de Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz.

- ven princesa, te voy a presentar a Lydia y a Percy - dijo Ralph y junto con la niña se acercaron donde los dos festejados.

- ¡malvaviscos acaramelados! Jamás había visto a alguien con una piel tan blanca y eso que creía que la piel de Adorabeezle y la mía eran muy blancas - dijo Vanellope impresionada con la piel de Lydia.

- también tiene el cabello más negro que el tuyo princesa, además no está sucio - se burló Ralph refiriéndose a los dulces que siempre llevaba Vanellope en el cabello.

- miren quien habla, deberías al menos darte un baño después de caer en el lodo cada día - le respondió Vanellope con el ceño fruncido, pero Ralph no se molestó.

- un placer conocerla presidenta Von Schweetz - le hizo una reverencia Lydia.

- oh, por favor, sólo llámame Vanellope, ni presidenta, ni mucho menos princesa - dijo Vanellope refiriéndose a Ralph.

- tú también llámame por mi nombre - pidió Lydia con una sonrisa.

- vaya si que tienes una cara adorable, eres mucho más bonita que Sticky - le alagó Vanellope, mientras se paraba de puntillas para ver mejor el perfecto rostro de Lydia.

- ¡hola Vanellope, yo me llamo Percy! - le soltó de pronto el chico gato mientras movía feliz la cola y las orejas.

- vaya, encantada, jamás había visto a alguien con orejas y cola de gato - decía Vanellope, mientras miraba con atención la cola y las orejas de Percy.

- seguro que ellos tampoco conocieron a alguien tan enana - se burló Ralph y Vanellope también empezó a decirle bromas para molestarlo.

- ya oíste Lydia, pese a que es una niña, jamás escuche a alguien tan joven con una voz tan aguardentosa, como de viejita - le dijo Percy a Lydia sin disimulo alguno.

- ¿qué dijiste Percy? - preguntó Vanellope con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Percy! - le riñó Lydia.

- escucha gatito, no todas podemos tener la voz hermosa de tu amiga Lydia - le dijo Vanellope poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- disculpa a Percy, a veces dice cosas sin pensar - se excusó Lydia por el chico gato.

Vanellope aceptó las disculpas de Lydia y Percy con lo que la fiesta continuó sin mayores percances, aunque tuvieron que trasladarla a la calle por la numerosa concurrencia. Los hombres de Calhoun le pidieron a los festejados que relatasen sus aventuras contra beetlejuice con lo que los muchachos aceptaron y todos se reunieron en forma de abanico delante de ellos para poder escuchar las aventuras de los dos amigos en el mundo real.

- las aventuras que tuviste junto con Percy realmente fueron grandiosas - le dijo Vanellope.

- pues la tuya junto con Ralph no se queda atrás - le contestó Lydia.

- que te parece Lydia, si tú y Percy me visitan en Sugar Rush - le sugirió Vanellope.

- no lo sé, Calhoun nos dijo que no sería muy seguro ir a otros juegos, salvo tapper's y burger time.

- oh, no le hagas caso a la sargento que siempre esta dramatizando.

- también el surge protector nos dijo lo mismo.

- pero si ese ni sabe donde está parado ¡vamos Lydia!

- yo creo que es una buena idea, es decir, no vamos a participar en ninguna carrera o algo así - dijo Percy.

- y que hay de las arenas movedizas de nesquick - señaló Lydia.

- no te preocupes, que les indicare por donde es seguro ir a pasear - le dijo Vanellope.

- de acuerdo, iremos a Sugar Rush cuando mañana abra el arcade - dijo Lydia, con lo que Percy dio un gran salto de puro contento.

- no te preocupes Lydia, Sugar Rush es un sitio enorme, que hace que niceland se vea diminuto en comparación ¡hay tantas cosas que ver! - dijo Vanellope mientras se incorporaba y daba saltitos de la emoción.

Cerca de terminar la fiesta, Lydia les informó a sus amigos de su intención de ir a visitar Sugar Rush. Félix, Ralph y los nicelanders no tuvieron objeciones, pero Calhoun se mostraba algo inconforme.

- serán tu responsabilidad presidenta, no permitas que se acerquen a las arenas movedizas o a las tierras de burbujas, la última vez que estuve allí, el piso cedió y casi muero al estrellarme contra el suelo allí abajo.

- ¿es el lugar donde dijiste que los cy-bugs tenían su nido? - preguntó Lydia.

- precisamente, Sugar Rush no es tan inofensivo como parece, hay muchos lugares que pueden ser peligrosos, como los verdes charcos de caramelo o el mar de caramelo - dijo Calhoun con gesto serio.

- sí, recuerdo que caí en uno de esos charcos cuando conocí a Vanellope por primera vez, luego de un tiempo el caramelo se endurece y puede ser incomodo - dijo Ralph con gesto pensativo como si estuviese recordando su aventura con la niña.

- ya ven chicos, que tal si se quedan atrapados en caramelo duro y no pueden correr de los depredadores….

- pero Calhoun, en Sugar Rush no hay animales peligrosos, sólo los devil dogs y esos son controlados por los polis - le decía Vanellope mientras se acercaba a Calhoun y le frotaba el brazo para tranquilizarla.

- terca como burro en pleno granizo - soltaba la sargento otro de sus famosos dichos.

- sí sí sí, ahora que todo está arreglado, vénganse mañana a Sugar Rush.

- veo que a Vanellope le gusta mucho esto de mandar - pensaba Lydia y a continuación ella junto con Percy le aseguraron su visita al lugar.

Terminada la fiesta, todos regresaron a sus departamentos. Calhoun despidió a sus hombres y para espanto de Vanellope, la sargento les ordenó que hicieran de escolta presidencial de la niña hasta que llegase sana y salva a su castillo.

Lydia y Percy también fueron a la casa que les construyó Félix y se prepararon para un merecido descanso ya que si bien la fiesta les encantó mucho, al final quedaron agotados.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se despertaron tarde gracias a que no tuvieron que desalojar el edificio de los nicelanders debido a la apertura del arcade. Lydia y Percy comieron el pastel que sobró anoche y luego de despedirse de Q*Bert y sus amigos que ya salían para participar en el juego, tomaron los carritos hacia la video estación central.

Como todos los personajes del arcade estaban en sus juegos, la video estación central estaba nuevamente desierta. Los chicos se acercaron hacia la oficina de informaciones y le informaron al surge protector que ingresarían a Sugar Rush.

- ¿seguro que quieren ir a ese empalagoso juego?

- sí señor, la propia presidente Vanellope von Schweetz, nos invito a visitarla en su castillo - le informo Lydia.

- anoche nos prepararon una fiesta y recibimos la invitación - le dijo Percy.

- entonces pueden ingresar, sin embargo, no deben dejarse ver por la pantalla del juego, o los jugadores del mundo real notaran su presencia.

Los chicos le aseguraron al hombre que tendrían cuidado y fueron en busca del juego Sugar Rush.

- ¿Dónde estará ese juego? - preguntó Percy.

- Vanellope me dijo que esta justo al frente de Hero's Duty - decía Lydia mientras miraba por encima de los arcos de ingreso de los juegos para poder encontrar el juego de sus amigas.

- ¡allí esta! - señaló emocionado Percy, y los dos muchachos ingresaron por el arco para tomar unos cochecitos que los llevarían al juego.

Luego de bajar de los cochecitos caminaron un par de pasos y llegaron a lo que parecía ser un arcoíris que hacía de puente entre el lugar donde se encontraban y el suelo de Sugar Rush.

La vista que tenían era impresionante. Vanellope, no mentía al decirles que Sugar Rush era un lugar muy vasto, desde su posición podían ver bosques hechos de caramelos y montañas hechas de pasteles variados, así como un extenso mar verde que de seguro era el mar de caramelo del cual les hablaron antes.

Percy se adelantaba para bajar por el arcoíris cuando notó que Lydia no estaba a su lado y se dio vuelta para ver por que tardaba su amiga.

Lydia parecía estar petrificada y miraba el arcoíris y el paisaje de Sugar Rush de forma aprensiva.

- ….. descuida Lydia, no tienes de que preocuparte, mira que yo estaré a tu lado a cada momento. Te lo prometo - le dijo Percy tomando de la mano a Lydia de forma muy cariñosa y sonriéndole con confianza.

- tienes, tienes razón, estoy actuando como una niña pequeña. Vayamos a ver a Vanellope - dijo Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza y a continuación, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhaló calmadamente por la nariz, con este ejercicio respiratorio tranquilizó sus nervios y junto con Percy descendieron por el arcoíris.

- ¿sigues nerviosa Lydia? - le preguntó preocupado Percy quien frotaba el brazo y el hombro de su amiga para calmarla.

- ya estoy mejor Percy, gracias - le dijo Lydia quien se encontraba todavía un poco tensa pero no tanto como al principio.

- supongo que para una chica gótica, este ambiente de Sugar Rush no es tu "cup of tea" (taza de té) - le dijo Percy tratando de animarla - que tal Lydia, si en vez de imaginarte que bajas por un arcoíris tipo ositos cariñositos o mi pequeño poni, te imaginas que este es el arcoíris que conecta el Valhala con el mundo mortal.

- que buena idea Percy - le dijo Lydia y esta vez pareció tener más ánimos para continuar el recorrido.

Al llegar a la base del arcoíris, vieron que los policías de Sugar Rush los estaban esperando.

- bienvenidos, ustedes deben ser los invitados de nuestra presidenta.

- les escoltaremos hasta el castillo donde podrán esperar a que terminen las carreras.

- nyajo Lydia, realmente estos son verdaderos "postres de policías" - le susurró de forma burlona el chico gato para que no le oyesen los glaseados de azul.

Lydia miró a Percy frunciendo el ceño y luego agradeció a los policías por su trabajo.

Los oficiales llevaron a los chicos a las puertas del castillo en las que ya los estaba esperando agrio bill.

- ¡tú debes ser el famoso agrio bill! - le soltó Percy apenas vio al diminuto individuo.

- ummm bienvenidos - dijo agrio bill con su característico tono entre aburrido y molesto que hizo que Percy borrase la sonrisa de su boca de inmediato.

- por favor acompáñenme - les dijo el verduzco arrastrando las palabras y condujo a los chicos hasta uno de los balcones del castillo.

- pueden sentarse aquí, y ver las carreras - les dijo señalando unos prismáticos para que los usaran - si desean algo no tienen más que….

- ¡sí yo tengo algo! - dijo de pronto Percy - ¡algo que preguntar!

- y bien….

- ¿es cierto que Ralph lo metió en su boca para que confesase la conspiración de King candy y la suya contra Vanellope?

- ¡Percy! Disculpe a mi amigo señor bill, si necesitamos algo se lo haremos saber después - dijo Lydia sonriéndole.

Una vez agrio bill entró a los pasillos del castillo, los muchachos tomaron los prismáticos y enfocaron la pista de carreras.

- realmente son unos buenos prismáticos - decía Lydia al comprobar la potencia de los aparatos pese a su pequeño tamaño.

Los chicos podían ver desde su ventajosa posición la mayor parte de la pista de carreras, lo mismo que las pantallas grandes que mostraban a los espectadores de los empaques de graderías el recorrido que era televisado, de esta manera, no se perderían de ninguna parte de la competición.

- ya empieza la carrera Percy - decía Lydia mientras usaba sus prismáticos lo mismo que su amigo.

Los autos parecían estar hechos de galletas y pastas que les daban un engañoso aspecto de juguetes, sin embargo, Lydia pudo comprobar que eran muy veloces y en esto no tenían nada que envidiar a los coches de carreras del mundo real, más bien todo lo contrario, ya que los endulzados bólidos parecían tener ventajas mecánicas con las que sólo podían soñar las escuderías del mundo real.

Giros audaces, saltos imposibles y tracción impensable, eran la característica propia de cada uno de los autos que corrían en ese momento para la diversión de unos variados espectadores, todos ellos representando a diversos dulces y galletas multicolores y de todos los sabores existentes.

- esta carrera me recuerda mucho al juego de mario kart - dijo Percy, quien no se decidía entre ver a los autos compitiendo o a los sabrosos espectadores.

- tienes razón, esta carrera cuenta con ayudas para que los autos adquieran velocidad o se armen con cañones que neutralizan a los oponentes, también hay trampas mortales para los competidores como esas cerezas bomba y otras….. Calhoun tenía razón, Sugar Rush no es tan inocente como parece.

En mitad de la carrera una de las corredoras choca contra el vehículo de otra competidora haciendo que esta se precipitase hacia el vacio de un enorme acantilado.

Lydia pegó un grito lo mismo que Percy, con lo que se aproximo agrio bill.

- ¿sucede algo?

- ¡señor bill, una de las corredoras se embarrancó! - le gritó Lydia.

- no se preocupe, los corredores no sufren ningún daño sin importar la altura de la cual caigan o la velocidad con la que se estrellen - les informó agrio bill con voz monocorde.

- ¿en serio no les pasa nada? - preguntó incrédula Lydia.

- lo más grave es que pierdan un diente, pero de inmediato lo regeneran - le aclaró el punto verduzco con mirada de aburrimiento, con lo que luego salió nuevamente al pasillo.

Los chicos respiraron más tranquilos y observaron carrera tras carrera hasta que el arcade cerró, entonces agrio bill los llevó en un coche conducido por un conductor hecho de dulce hasta las tribunas principales para que contemplasen la carrera que decidiría a los nueve corredores que participarían mañana.

Los amigos llegaron justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la carrera y vieron como los 15 competidores partían de forma rauda para ganar un sitial en las carreras de mañana.

La competencia fue feroz desde el principio y Vanellope ganó el primer lugar gracias a su técnica de pixelear con la que se adelantó a los demás corredores.

Los espectadores estaban eufóricos y los dos chicos fueron hacia la pista para recibir a su amiga presidenta quien ya llegaba junto a los demás competidores.

- ¡Lydia, Percy! ¿vieron como gane la carrera? ¡obtuve el primer lugar! - decía Vanellope mientras daba un gran salto y daba un puñetazo al aire.

- ¿pues no que hiciste trampa con eso de pixelear al final de la carrera? - le soltó Percy sin tacto alguno.

- oye minino, porque no vas a maullar en otro sitio que calladito te ves más bonito.

- no gracias, me siento feliz en este lugar y maullando a mi gusto, anya miau meow nya meew mii - maullaba feliz Percy mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y con los ojos cerrados elevaba la vista al firmamento.

- no le hagas caso Vanellope, yo creo que estuviste fantástica - le dijo Lydia.

- gracias Lydia, ven, déjame presentarte a las demás corredoras de Sugar Rush - le dijo Vanellope mientras llevaba de la mano a su amiga, Percy la seguía por detrás.

- esta es Taffyta Mutonfudge, Candlehead y la preciosa niña de aquí se llama Rancis Fluggerbutter.

- ¡oye que soy un chico! - se quejó Rancis.

- nyajajaja tienes razón Vanellope, parece una niña - se reía Percy.

- je, estos tres siempre están juntos, en fin continuemos - se secaba una lagrima Vanellope - Minty Zaki, Swizzle Malarkey, Jubileena Bing Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, y Gloyd Orangeboar, quien como puedes ver no se parece a una niña.

- ¡oye! quiero decir….. ¡no molestes Vanellope! - se quejaba Gloyd.

- muy bonito gorro - le alabó Lydia.

- no nos olvides - le criticaron otras corredoras.

- aquí tenemos a las corredoras extranjeras Snowanna Rainbeau y Crumbelina Di Caramello.

- tampoco te olvides de nosotras por ser las corredoras coloreadas - se quejaron las otras competidoras.

- esa no era mi intención amigas - dijo Vanellope calmándolas con las manos - y por último, pero no por eso ultimas, mis amigas Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumbelstain y Torvald Batterbutter, esta última con un orgulloso nombre masculino.

- ya no tiene gracia Vanellope - le decía Torvald, negando con la cabeza.

Percy se acercó donde Sticky Wipplesnit mirándola con ojos enormes y con estrellitas en su interior.

- ¡hot dog, I don't believe it! Vanellope tenias razón, tu amiga es preciosa - decía Percy agarrando a la niña y le daba un abrazo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la suya - Lydia, ¿podemos quedárnosla?

- ¡Percy, baja a Sticky en este momento!... lo siento, mi amigo es a veces muy efusivo, pero tiene razón, eres una niña preciosa - le decía Lydia, mientras que Sticky se sonrojaba y ponía su característica tierna expresión de morderse el labio inferior mientras sonreía.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Lydia y Percy regresaron al castillo junto con Vanellope y las otras catorce corredoras. En ese lugar comenzó una fiesta y las corredoras le pidieron a Lydia y Percy que contaran sus aventuras contra el fantasma beetlejuice con lo que los dos amigos aceptaron.

El tiempo pasó volando entre anécdotas divertidas de una y otra parte, cuando para alivio de agrio bill se dio por terminada la fiesta. Al igual que Calhoun, Vanellope ordenó a agrio bill y a los policías escoltar a Lydia y a Percy hasta que llegasen al juego de Ralph y Félix.

Lydia le dijo a Vanellope que no era necesario, pero la chibi presidente insistió, y los dos muchachos fueron escoltados hasta que llegaron sanos y salvos a Repáralo Félix Junior y luego fueron directo a su casa para gozar de un reparador descanso.

CONTINUARA…..


	6. Chapter 6

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 6: Día libre en el arcade

Al día siguiente, aunque los chicos quisieron levantarse temprano, se les pegaron las sabanas y sólo se levantaron alrededor de las once de la mañana.

- no puede ser, nos levantamos tarde - murmuraba para sí mismo Percy y luego despertó a Lydia con gentileza.

- ¿Percy que sucede? - trataba de abrir los ojos Lydia pero no lo conseguía.

Percy le plantó un dulce y prolongado beso con lo que Lydia se despertó muy feliz, luego viendo la hora que era, los dos chicos se apresuraron para alistarse.

Al salir de su casa a toda prisa se encontraron con Mary.

- buenos días chicos ¿Dónde van tan apurados?

- buenos días Mary - le saludó Lydia -vamos a la video estación central ahora que el arcade está cerrado ¿vienes con nosotros?

- gracias linda, pero quede con las chicas para jugar un juego de cartas, ustedes sigan y diviértanse.

Los chicos le dieron las gracias a la mujer y tomaron uno de los cochecitos hasta la video estación central. Antes de ingresar, pudieron ver que el lugar estaba siendo concurrido por multitud de personajes de los juegos.

- esto será grandioso Lydia - dijo emocionado el chico gato y junto con Lydia ingresaron al sitio.

Decir que el lugar estaba concurrido era poco, prácticamente rebosaba de actividad con PJ's y PNJ's caminando por todas partes, esta vez era Ryu quien estaba como avatar en los cilindros de información, además, pudieron observar una gran fila para recabar objetos perdidos frente a la oficina de informaciones.

Los dos chicos iban caminando y Lydia tomaba una que otra foto cuando en eso Percy reparó en un juego.

- ese es tapper's, ¡entremos Lydia! - dijo Percy y los chicos entraron al lugar.

- bienvenidos, oh vaya, ustedes son los dos jugadores que ingresaron del mundo real - les dijo Tapper con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabe que vinimos del mundo real? - preguntó Percy.

- bueno soy uno de los personajes más antiguos del arcade, además, todos los vimos cuando se presentaron una noche antes de ingresar al juego de repáralo Félix junior - les dijo el hombre con una mirada gentil.

- ¿y porque nadie nos reconoce? - volvió a preguntar Percy.

- es que la actividad en el arcade es siempre exhaustiva, ahora que vino el domingo, todos se preocupan sólo por sus asuntos y divertirse…. Enseguida vuelvo chicos - dijo el hombre y fue a repartir tragos a los parroquianos del arcade.

- disculpe señor, ¿Cómo es que todos los personajes de los arcades tienen la misma apariencia de animación en 3D? - preguntó Lydia una vez estuvo de vuelta Tapper.

- bueno, dentro del arcade todos tiene esa apariencia, pero si sales fuera del juego recién puedes observar la diferencia entre juegos antiguos como el mío o el de repáralo Félix, con juegos más modernos como el de street fighter o hero's Duty.

- señor, ¿sabe si ya empezó la reunión del grupo de apoyo para malvados en pacman? - quiso saber Lydia.

- todavía no, falta todavía un poco - les informó el hombre y salió nuevamente a atender el bar.

Lydia y Percy se despidieron del hombre y recorrieron el lugar, en uno de los corredores pudieron ver cuadros estilizados de varios personajes del arcade, principalmente antiguos.

- allí esta Coily - señaló Lydia al cuadro monocromático que estaba bien cuidado pese al tiempo.

Al salir del bar, los muchachos recorrieron el arcade tratando de ver una cara conocida como la de Ralph pero sin éxito.

- mira Percy, esa de allá es Chun Li - señalaba Lydia a la mujer que al parecer iba conversando con Cammy White.

Lydia tomó de la mano a Percy y se acercó a las dos mujeres claramente emocionada.

- disculpe señorita Li, ¿puedo hablar con usted? - le preguntó Lydia.

- claro, ¿dime qué se te ofrece?

- ¡epa! Yo te conozco, eres la jugadora que vino del mundo real - dijo de pronto Cammy, y Chun Li observó con atención a Lydia.

- ¿Cómo es que entraste a este lugar? - preguntó Chun Li.

- ¿y tu gato parlante, está contigo? - preguntó Cammy.

- sí, él está conmigo - dijo Lydia y se recorrió a un lado para que las mujeres vieran a Percy, quien les sonreía mientras movía la cola y las orejas.

- oh lo siento - dijo Lydia y presentó a su amigo y a su persona de forma educada.

Lydia les explicó a las dos luchadoras acerca de sus poderes mágicos y la naturaleza de chico gato de Percy. Chun Li y Cammy estaban impresionadas.

- no quiero molestarla señorita Li, pero ¿podría darme su autógrafo? - le pidió Lydia.

- ¿mi autógrafo?

- sí, es que usted es la primera mujer que participó en un juego de luchas, nadie antes lo había hecho, usted es una pionera, ahora todos los juegos tienen luchadoras mujeres gracias a usted - le dijo Lydia quien miraba a la mujer con respeto.

- no sabía que eras tan "experimentada" - bromeo Cammy, pero Chun Li no le hizo caso.

No sólo Chun Li, también Cammy le dio su autógrafo y además ambas luchadoras posaron para las fotografías de Lydia.

- este, disculpa Lydia pero creo que Percy me está desvistiendo con la mirada - le dijo Cammy.

- ¡Percy!

- ¡nya! ¡lo siento Lydia no era mi intención! - dijo Percy rojo como un tomate.

- Lydia perdóname, te juro que nunca más lo volveré a hacer, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no me odies, no me odies por favor, por favor, por favor - decía Percy genuinamente arrepentido y con lágrimas verdaderas que ya estaban asomándose a sus ojos.

- ….. no creo que deberías pedirme perdón a mi Percy - le dijo Lydia con expresión seria, entonces, Percy a la velocidad de un rayo, se puso de rodillas frente a Cammy y le pidió perdón.

- ya, tranquilo, sé que no fue tu culpa Percy - le dijo Cammy tratando de calmar la situación.

- siento mucho lo de Percy - se excusó Lydia.

- no tienen de que preocuparse, de hecho ya estoy acostumbrada a las miradas raras - decía Cammy.

- menos mal, porque el primer mes que conectaron el juego no querías salir a la video estación central - dijo Chun Li.

- es cierto, me daba mucha vergüenza cuando todos me miraban, me pregunto en que estaban pensando los pervertidos diseñadores de personajes para haberme puesto este traje que parece un spandex - decía Cammy con el ceño fruncido.

Lydia le dio la razón a Cammy, seguro al principio la rubia tendría mucha vergüenza de andar por ahí con lo que parecía ser un leotardo anterior a la década del 2000.

- yo también la pase muy mal al principio - confesó Chun Li - ya saben, mi vestido es muy corto y todos me miraban las piernas.

Las chicas continuaron hablando cuando Percy se animó a romper el silencio y se atrevió a preguntar algo.

- Cammy, tú tienes unas trenzas muy largas, y tú Chun Li, tienes un peinado como la princesa leía ¿me pregunto cuál de las dos tiene el cabello más largo?

- las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Percy y luego empezaron a reír.

- ….. vaya, de todas las cosas que nos han preguntado - decía Chun Li, secándose una lagrima.

- maliciosas o no - continuó Cammy.

- eso, es la primera vez que nos preguntan algo así - dijo Chun Li.

- ….. no lo sé Percy - dijo Cammy poniendo cara de pensativa - nunca nos comparamos nuestros cabellos….. u otras partes del cuerpo.

- ¡Cammy, no seas loca! - le dijo ceñuda Chun Li, pero la sonrisa le delataba.

Los cuatro se pusieron a reír, y Lydia a continuación les pregunto dónde se encontraba el juego de pacman, para así poder asistir a la reunión de apoyo de los malvados o bad-anon.

- ¿para qué quieres ir a un lugar lleno de malvados? - le preguntó Chun Li, y Lydia le explicó que quería encontrarse con su amigo Ralph.

- ¡ralph el demoledor, es tu amigo! - se sorprendió Chun Li, lo mismo que Cammy.

- ¿por qué les sorprende? - dijo extrañada Lydia - ¿acaso no saben que en realidad Ralph es una buena persona, de hecho, salvó el juego de Sugar Rush de ser destruido por un enjambre de cy-bugs.

- Lydia, lo único que sabemos, es que fue Ralph el responsable de haber llevado a esos cy-bugs a Sugar Rush, el resto no son más que conjeturas que corren por ahí, cada cual más inverosímil que la anterior - le contestó Chun Li con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿en serio, ni Ralph, ni nadie les contó lo que paso en realidad en Sugar Rush? - dijo Lydia sorprendida.

- ni una palabra - dijo Cammy.

Lydia, aprovechando que todavía faltaba tiempo para la reunión de bad-anon, les contó la historia que recopiló de todos los involucrados en la aventura a manera de un relato de película. Al final las luchadoras estaban impresionadas.

- increíble, entonces eso fue lo que pasó - dijo Chun Li, intercambiando miradas de asombro con Cammy.

- me parece increíble que el demoledor, eh quiero decir, que tu amigo Ralph, hubiese actuado tan noble y hubiese estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por Vanellope - dijo Cammy visiblemente impresionada.

- ¿dijiste que Ralph asiste a las reuniones de bad-anon? - preguntó Chun Li.

- tal vez deberíamos darnos una vuelta por el juego de pacman….. para ver de qué va la cosa - decía Cammy tratando de disimular.

- me temo que eso tendrá que esperar, recuerda Cammy que tenemos otros compromisos más tarde - dijo Chun Li con un tono de voz apesadumbrado.

Cammy le dio la razón con un gesto de pena y luego se despidieron de Lydia y Percy.

- creo que ahora Ralph tiene unas admiradoras - le decía Lydia con una sonrisa a Percy.

- aunque no creo que estén interesadas en sólo pedirle su autógrafo - dijo reprimiendo una risa el chico gato.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al juego de pacman y Percy quien estaba emocionado iba adelante dando saltitos sin fijarse bien por donde iba.

¡PAM!

Percy se estrelló contra lo que parecía ser un sofá de color rojo.

- ¿Quién fue el idiota que tiró este sofá justo en la entrada del juego? - decía Percy ceñudo y frotándose la nariz.

- ….. Percy….. - escuchaba como decía Lydia detrás suyo.

- espera un momento Lydia - dijo Percy y empezó a pinchar el sofá con su dedo.

- ….Percy….. - insistía Lydia pero el chico gato seguía con lo suyo.

- estúpido sofá, ahora veras - dijo Percy y levantando el codo le dio un puñetazo al sofá, entonces, alguien por encima del chico gato carraspeó.

Percy elevó la mirada y resultó que el "sofá" era en realidad una persona, de hecho, delante de Percy se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que M. Bison en todo su brutal esplendor.

- ¡NYAAAAAAAAAA! - grito Percy al mismo tiempo que se le erizaba el cabello, lo mismo que su cola la cual se erizó de manera espectacular.

Percy presa del miedo se escondió tras Lydia, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se puso por delante de ella con los brazos extendidos para protegerla.

- ¡no te acerques! o…. o….. ¡te arañare y te morderé! - le siseo Percy cerrando los puños como si fuesen patitas de gato y mostrándole los colmillos, los cuales crecieron.

Bison elevó una ceja y consideró que no tenía nada que temer de las "garras", sin embargo, los colmillos eran otra cosa, le recordaron a los colmillos de un vampiro, con la diferencia de que tenía cuatro de ellos, dos superiores y dos inferiores, los últimos tenían una distancia menor entre ellos que los superiores y además no eran tan grandes, aun así, podrían causar daño.

Lydia apartó a Percy y se adelantó hacia Bison.

- disculpe a Percy señor Bison, yo me llamo Deetz Lydia - le saludó sin miedo y con una mirada de confianza.

Bison reconoció la cara de la muchacha y le estrechó la mano con delicadeza.

- un placer, M. Bison para servirla - le dijo el hombre tratando de sonreírle pero lo único que lograba era volver su rostro aún más malévolo.

Percy se disculpó con Bison y en eso se aproximaron Ralph y el fantasma naranja de pacman, Clyde.

- Lydia, Percy, que bueno que hayan llegado a tiempo, veo que ya conocieron a Bison - decía Ralph con una sonrisa.

Lydia se impresionó al oír a hablar a Clyde, en los cartoons que ella había visto por la televisión, la voz que le dieron a Clyde era cómica, sin embargo, en la realidad Clyde tenía una voz que transmitía tranquilidad y sonaba como la de alguien muy sabio.

Luego vinieron los otros miembros de bad-anon: Saitine de Satan's Hollow; Smoke Shinobi de mortal kombat 3; Bowser de súper mario bros; Zangief de Street fighter 2; Dr. Robotnik de sonic the fighters; Yellow Robot 1011001 de cyborg justice; Mishaela sorceress de shining force; Neff de altered beast; Beholder de baldur's gate; Kano cyborg de mortal kombat 3; y el zombi Cyril de house of dead.

Ralph presentó a sus amigos al grupo y pidió que les acompañasen a la reunión con lo que ninguno tuvo objeción.

Clyde encabezaba la marcha y esto puso intranquilo a Percy.

- ¿Por qué no puede ir flotando en línea recta? Va avanzando dando eses mientras lo hace - pensaba Percy mientras su cola y sus orejas se ponían en posición de ataque.

Percy no pudo aguantar más y se transformó en pantera abalanzándose contra Clyde y….. se lo comió ¡!

Un par de ojos se dirigieron donde tenía que efectuarse la reunión.

Fue el caos total, afortunadamente Ralph se encargó de calmar la situación y todos fueron al cuarto de la reunión donde un Clyde regenerado ya los esperaba.

Percy se disculpaba profusamente con Clyde.

- ….. y si le sirve de consuelo señor Clyde, pese a su color no sabía para nada a sabor naranja, más bien a edulcorante barato con mezcla de aceite.

- mejor deja de disculparte Percy - le dijo Lydia dando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

Lydia estuvo encantada con la reunión pero Percy se mostraba muy aburrido, sin poder soportarlo más se transformó en un gato y se puso a dormitar sobre los muslos de Lydia.

Todos observaron impresionados y para remediar un poco el lio causado por Percy, Lydia le entregó a Mishaela un todavía dormitado gato. Mishaela le dio las gracias a Lydia y estuvo encantada de acariciar a Percy que no dejaba de ronronear.

- como dijo el autor Víctor Hugo, "Dios creó al gato para darle al hombre la oportunidad de acariciar un tigre" - dijo Lydia mientras Percy se desperezaba y luego era pasado por la elfo oscura hacia Zangief.

- más suave…. - se quejaba Percy debido a que Zangief no controlaba su fuerza.

Percy el gato, saltó impaciente al suelo e hizo crecer su tamaño hasta la altura suficiente como para que alguien suba sobre él. Luego se acostó junto a Zangief y dejó que este le acariciase.

La reunión termino con el manifiesto del malvado haciendo que Lydia y Percy quedasen encantados.

- qué bonito manifiesto- decía Percy mientras que él y Lydia se despedían de Ralph y recorrían nuevamente la video estación central.

Los chicos se encontraron con Vanellope y las otras corredoras, con lo que la chibi presidenta se disculpó con sus amigas y fue a acompañar a Lydia y a Percy.

- sabes Vanellope, me gustaría visitar el interior del volcán de diet-cola - le dijo Lydia.

- pero ese es un basurero Lydia, créeme vivía allí - le dijo intrigada Vanellope.

- es que Lydia siempre quiso visitar el interior de un volcán, aunque sea de cola hirviente, es más, creo que podría pedirle a Félix que construya un castillo en ese lugar. Te imaginas Vanellope ¡vivir dentro un volcán! - decía Percy.

- no tengo que imaginarme nada, yo vivía en ese lugar - dijo la niña y de repente puso una cara triste.

- ¿Vanellope? - dijo Lydia.

- descuida Lydia, es que recordé cuando todas las chicas me trataban como una falla, bueno, sus recuerdos fueron borrados por turbo pero….. eso no es excusa para haber sido tan horribles conmigo.

- Vanellope, ellas estaban asustadas, turbo les dijo que si participabas en la carrera, iban a pensar que el juego estaría defectuoso y luego lo desconectarían - le dijo Lydia.

- ya sé, pero Lydia, hubieras visto sus rostros…. Lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban mientras destruyeron mi auto, no como Ralph, él lo hizo porque creyó en las mentiras de turbo, pero ellas…. ellas….

- ¿les guardas rencor? - preguntó preocupada Lydia.

- eh…. No, pero…. Tú no entenderías Lydia - dijo Vanellope dando un gran suspiro.

- en realidad si lo entiendo, lo entiendo tanto que duele - le respondió Lydia con voz quebrada.

Vanellope miró a Lydia y comprendiendo, le sujetó la mano, mientras que Lydia abrazaba a la niña.

- ¿Por qué son tan malas las personas? - preguntaba Vanellope.

- la ignorancia las hace malas, y lo peor es que si deciden aprender algo, sólo aprenden lo que les enseñan, muy pocos deciden ir más allá e investigar las cosas por su cuenta, aunque toda la información que necesiten este a su alcance - le contestó Lydia.

Percy, se transformó en gato y empezó a ronronear y frotarse contra los tobillos de sus amigas para tratar de confortarlas.

- gracias Percy - le dijeron las dos chicas ya animadas, después los tres recorrieron la video estación central dejando atrás sus penas.

CONTINUARA…..


	7. Chapter 7

Notas previas del autor: Lo del celular de Lydia, lo tomo de mi propio celular. Cualquiera puede tener lo último en celulares, pero algo tan personal como un celular debería tener también estética y clase, y sí, sólo lo uso para emergencias que si quiero estar conectado a la red, para eso uso la computadora que no hay que ser flojo.

Lo de la venta de los juegos, lo tomo del programa de National Geograpic: Demoledores. Es increíble lo que la gente deja en sus casas luego de tener el dinero del seguro, es como si esos dueños defecasen oro, no les importa abandonar una media de treinta mil dólares por casa a demoler y no me refiero sólo a artículos que valen dinero, sino también a objetos de colección ¿Qué diablos les pasa a esos tipos?

Excalibur, es un film de 1981, el mejor del mito artúrico, con Nigel Terry como el rey Arturo y Nicol Williamson como Merlín, también hay otras mega estrellas en el film como Patrick Steward (Capitan Picard) y Liam Neeson (darkman). El juego japonés Knights of the round de 1991 toma mucho de la película. Personalmente les recomiendo la película y el juego que son excelentes.

Willow es un film de 1988, con hobbits como protagonistas (no, nada que ver con el señor de los anillos. Además cuenta con verdadera gente pequeña a diferencia de la película de Peter Jackson). Los protagonistas son Warwick Davis (Harry Potter) y Val Kilmer (planeta rojo). El juego japonés Willow también toma mucho de la película, yo la recomiendo ya que junto con Excalibur y Conan el bárbaro (1982) con Arnold Schwarzenegger, forman la mejor trilogía de películas de espada y brujería de la década de los ochentas.

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 07: Aparecen nuevos juegos

Aprovechando que el arcade estaba cerrado, Lydia y Percy, decidieron salir al mundo real por la noche para poner en orden varios asuntos que tenían pendientes.

- es increíble que dentro del juego la recepción del teléfono celular sea óptima - decía Lydia impresionada al ver el excelente desempeño de su humilde teléfono celular, el cual tenía la forma exacta de un violín.

- Lydia ¿por qué no te compras uno de esos celulares modernos, que tienen enormes pantallas, funcionan al tacto y tienen miles de aplicaciones? - quiso saber Percy.

- no quiero tener una minicomputadora como celular, no quisiera ser una esclava de la tecnología, yo uso el celular para lo que fue creado, es decir, llamadas de emergencia. Además, sólo míralo, es tan bonito, y pensar que nadie lo compraba por ser obsoleto….. te imaginas la pena y el dolor que debió sentir cada día al ver como la gente lo despreciaba pese a que podía funcionar perfectamente - decía Lydia mirando con pena y luego guardando con cariño el aparato.

- ¿es necesario tener que salir de los juegos? - preguntó Percy.

- me temo que si, no todo se puede hacer por celular - le contestó Lydia.

- ¿y cómo harán para volver al mundo real? - les preguntó Vanellope, quien estaba junto con Calhoun, Félix y Ralph.

- eso es fácil - dijo Lydia, y junto con Percy se apartaron un poco del grupo.

- nos veremos mañana en la noche - se despidieron los jóvenes y Lydia empezó el breve conjuro.

- Litwack's arcade, Litwack's arcade, Litwack's arcade.

Una luz blanca envolvió a los dos chicos y de inmediato aparecieron en el mundo real. Lydia y Percy agitaron sus manos frente a la pantalla y luego subieron al piso superior para salir del arcade.

Al día siguiente, luego de poner todos sus asuntos en orden, Lydia y Percy regresaron al arcade en la noche. Allí se enteraron que Litwack planeaba comprar nuevos juegos.

- ….. no importa que estén con olor a chamusquina, eso se soluciona con un ambientador - le decía Litwack a un hombre gordo.

- entonces le espero mañana de madrugada - le contestó el hombre y salió del arcade con una amplia sonrisa en la boca por haber hecho un buen negocio.

Cerrado el arcade, nuevamente los chicos entraron subrepticiamente y después ingresaron al mundo de los juegos.

- Litwack quiere comprar nuevos juegos aprovechando el éxito de juegos antiguos como repáralo Félix junior - les informaba Lydia a sus amigos.

- en realidad, eso hay que agradecerle a Q*Bert y sus amigos - aclaraba Percy sin que nadie le invitara.

- ¿sabes qué juegos va a comprar? - le preguntó interesado Ralph.

- ni Litwack lo sabe - les explicaba Lydia - al parecer los juegos vienen de una casa que se quemó. El dueño obtuvo el dinero del seguro y luego se marchó del lugar, una compañía de demolición se quedó con las maquinas de juegos como parte de su paga por haber aceptado demoler la casa por un bajo precio y luego venderán los juegos a Litwack.

- entonces, supongo que los juegos estarán en malas condiciones, Litwack tendrá que repararlos - dijo Calhoun.

- escuche que la sala de recreo, que era donde estaban los juegos, fue una de las pocas habitaciones que se salvaron de las llamas, por lo tanto están listas para conectarse al arcade - les informó Lydia.

- ¿harán una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos personajes de los juegos una vez que cierre el arcade? - preguntó Percy mientras movía feliz su cola y sus orejas.

- en realidad, eso no se estila en este lugar - le decía Félix a Percy.

- es cierto, aquí sin importar del juego que vengas, todos se dedican a sus asuntos - le explicó Ralph, y Lydia recordó su conversación con Chun Li y Cammy, de cómo nadie sabía la verdad acerca de la gran aventura que tuvieron sus amigos en Sugar Rush contra turbo y los cy-bugs.

- ahora veo porque ni Calhoun, ni Félix se conocían luego de una semana de que conectaran el juego de Hero's Duty, pese a que ambos son los protagonistas de sus juegos - razonó Lydia.

- bueno, mejor nos vamos hacia Sugar Rush y le informamos de esto a Vanellope - se despidió Lydia, y ella junto con Percy fueron donde su pequeña amiga.

Vanellope también se emocionó cuando escuchó de los nuevos juegos, pero se decepcionó cuando se enteró que no habría ningún tipo de recepción para los recién llegados.

- recuerde su excelencia que tiene muchas cosas que preparar - le recordaba agrio bill con su sempiterna expresión de hastío, con lo que cualquier intento de Vanellope de organizar algo, quedo completamente descartado.

- odio esto, no veo el día cuando tenga que llamar a elecciones - se quejaba Vanellope.

Los informes de los chicos resultaron certeros, porque al día siguiente, conectaron los nuevos juegos. Como se lo dijeron sus amigos nadie fue a recibir a los nuevos PJ's o PNJ's una vez cerrado el arcade.

Los recién llegados ingresaron al lugar con paso seguro, Lydia supuso que era porque sabían de la naturaleza de la video estación central.

Varios surge protector estaban en las entradas de los juegos nuevos y pedían los respectivos datos de rigor a los recién llegados.

- sólo les pido que me den sus datos por esta única vez, a menos que infrinjan las normas, en ese caso volveré a solicitar la información respectiva - decían los surge protector con tono de autoridad, pero con la falencia de que no apartaban la mirada de sus dichosas libretas que siempre llevaban a la mano.

En algunos juegos la fila para dar la información al surge protector era larga, en cambio en otros la fila se desocupó de forma más rápida. Uno de esos juegos era Donkey Kong.

- sabias Percy, se basaron en el juego de Donkey Kong para diseñar el juego de Repáralo Félix junior - le informaba Lydia.

- ¿en serio?

- bueno, en ese y en Rampage - agregó Lydia.

- ¿Rampage?

-sí, en ese juego hay tres monstruos gigantes que derriban casas y son combatidos por el ejército, de hecho, uno de los monstruos se llama Ralph - revelaba Lydia.

- pues allí esta Rampage - le señalaba Percy a Lydia, quien al principio no pudo ver el juego ya que este se hallaba muy lejos.

- que excelente vista de chico gato, es superior a la de un humano….. Percy, ¿podrías decirme el nombre de esos dos juegos que se ven al frente de Rampage?

- ….. a ver… son Knights of the Round y ….. Willow - le dijo Percy, con lo que Lydia abrió la boca de la impresión.

- no puedo creerlo…. Son Knights of the round y Willow - dijo Lydia quien se levantó de su asiento de un salto y empezó a enfocar con su cámara a los jugadores de los dos juegos, se la veía claramente emocionada.

- ¿nya?

- Knights of the Round, se trata del rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda, el juego se basa en la película Excalibur, la cual a mi juicio es la mejor que se haya hecho del mito artúrico.

- ¿y Willow?

- Willow también se basa en una película, y el protagonista es Warwick Davis.

- ese nombre me suena Lydia.

- es el actor que hace del profesor Flitwick en las películas de Harry Potter.

Lydia y Percy fueron hacia los dos juegos que emocionaron a Lydia y ella le comunicó a su amigo que los protagonistas de Willow lucían igual a sus contrapartes reales que participaron en la película, mientras que en Knights of the Round, sólo el rey Arturo y Merlín se parecían a los actores reales del film.

Los dos chicos iban presurosos y sin fijarse muy bien por donde iban, cuando en eso un hombre calvo chocó contra Lydia y ambos cayeron al piso.

Lydia fue ayudada por Percy y luego trató de ayudar al hombre, sin embargo, otras dos personas, una mujer y un anciano ayudaron al sujeto a levantarse y se fueron sin dar explicaciones.

- debemos tener cuidado frente a las entradas de los juegos nuevos, hay mucha aglomeración - aconsejaba Lydia.

Los chicos finalmente llegaron a la entrada del juego de Knights of the round y se presentaron con Merlín, Arturo, Lancelot y Percheval. Los jugadores fueron muy corteses debido al ambiente medieval del cual provenían, sin embargo, para decepción de Lydia, Lancelot resultó ser demasiado vanidoso.

Luego los chicos fueron a la entrada de Willow y se encontraron con Willow y Madmartigan. El Hobbit fue también muy cortes, lo mismo que Madmartigan, pero al igual que Lancelot, el espadachín resultó ser todo un vanidoso y también rápidamente se excusó de los dos jóvenes y fue en busca de cuanta chica pudiese encontrar en la estación central.

Lydia invitó a los jugadores de los dos juegos a Tapper's para poder hablar tranquilamente con ellos y estos aceptaron gustosos.

- es una lástima que Lancelot no esté con nosotros, esa conducta suya no es propia de un caballero - decía Arturo, mientras iba hacia Tapper's.

- ni idea de eso, yo no era un caballero, sino un simple campesino que tuvo el honor de luchar contigo Arturo - decía Percheval.

- Madmartigan, tampoco es un caballero, sino un mercenario que me ayudó en mi misión - decía Willow.

- bueno, son jóvenes, que se le va a hacer - decía Merlín divertido.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Merlín? - le preguntó Percy.

- alrededor de doscientos cincuenta, veinte más, veinte menos.

- increíble - dijo Lydia.

- bueno, los magos vivimos mucho tiempo, alrededor de trescientos años - dijo Merlín.

- Lydia también tiene poderes mágicos, ¿ella también vivirá trescientos años?

- no sabía que Lydia era una hechicera - dijo Willow impresionado.

- en realidad soy una bruja - dijo Lydia con orgullo - se que pueden tener sus reservas ya que todos ustedes se enfrentaron con brujas malvadas en sus juegos, pero les puedo asegurar que el tipo de magia no define al mago, sino como use esta.

Los acompañantes estuvieron de acuerdo con Lydia y retomaron su marcha hacia Tapper's.

Al llegar a Tapper's todos los acompañantes (excepto Lydia y Percy que no les gustaba el alcohol y además eran menores) pidieron unas cervezas y charlaron animadamente, cuando en medio de la conversación se les unieron Calhoun, Vanellope, Ralph y Félix.

Arturo y Willow estaban sorprendidos de ver que una mujer como Calhoun fuese la líder de todo un grupo de "feroces caballeros", como le decían ellos, sin embargo, Merlín quien tenía la mente más abierta no se vio sorprendido, lo mismo que Percheval, quien venía de un lugar donde las mujeres sabían defenderse solas.

- … así que en un principio eras una princesa, pero ahora eres la presidente de tu juego Sugar Rush - decía impresionado Merlín, quien no sabía que se pudiese hacer eso.

- sí, hasta tenía un ridículo vestido rosa, el código del juego no puede decir quién soy yo en realidad - decía Vanellope mientras tomaba un jugo.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Los amigos escucharon un trío de fuertes ruidos y al voltearse para ver el origen del sonido, vieron que eran Ken Masters, quien era el multimillonario luchador de street fighter, Lancelot y Madmartigan, los cuales al parecer fueron abofeteados por Chun Li, Cammy White y Mishaela.

- chispas y más chipas. Dulce mala pata - decían Félix y Ralph al ver la escena.

Calhoun y Vanellope se rieron tan fuerte que captaron la atención de las otras tres mujeres y estas se acercaron donde el grupo de Lydia.

- hola chicas, ¿por qué abofetearon a esos tres de allá atrás? - preguntó Lydia.

- porque esos tres se comportaban como cerdos - le contestó Chun Li con el ceño fruncido.

- ese ken, nunca entiende el significado de la palabra NO - dijo Cammy.

- y ahora esos dos recién llegados son igual de insufribles - concluyó Mishaela.

- ¿y qué hacían en este lugar chicas? - preguntó Percy.

- bueno, Cammy y Chun Li se me acercaron y me pidieron si podían asistir a la reunión de bad-anon - respondió Mishaela, haciendo que Lydia y Percy intercambiasen miradas suspicaces.

- ¿y para que quieren ir a la reunión de bad-anon? - le preguntó Calhoun quien recuperó la compostura.

- ¡nos encontramos con Lydia la semana pasada y luego de hablar con ella se nos cambio el punto de vista hacia los malos! - habló rápidamente Chun Li para evitar que Lydia o Percy les delatasen su intención de conocer a Ralph.

- ¡eso, queríamos ir a la reunión y comprobar que quienes asisten a ese lugar no son tan malos como dice Lydia! - agregó rápidamente Cammy.

Luego de las presentaciones sucedió algo gracioso cuando presentaron a Cammy con Arturo.

- Milady, dígame quien fue el bribón que osó dejarla en esas diminutas prendas, que yo juro solemnemente restaurar su honor y arrojar a la bestia de un golpe a ultramar.

Ralph y Félix explicaron a los recién llegados la situación con el diminuto traje verde de la inglesa y nada pasó a mayores.

La conversación continuó su curso con tranquilidad salvo las veces en que se daban vuelta para ver como el trío de idiotas como les llamaban las mujeres, recibían el rechazo de algunas chicas que asistían al lugar.

- esos tres se llevan muy bien - decía Ralph quien empezaba a ponerse nervioso porque Chun Li y Cammy parecían comérselo con la mirada.

- Dios los cría y el diablo peludo y panzón los junta - soltó de pronto Calhoun, quien respiraba tranquila al ver que las "chicas buenas" sólo estaban interesadas en el gigante y no mostraban interés alguno en su esposo.

Lydia le susurró algo a Percy y este de pronto se excusó del grupo diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Ralph en privado.

- ¿Qué sucede Percy? - le pregunto Ralph a Percy cuando los dos estuvieron en el baño.

- ¡rápido Ralph metete esto en la boca! - le dijo Percy, con lo que sin esperar respuesta del grandote, le introdujo en la boca un numeroso grupo de pastillas de menta.

- ¡pbego peg gaf fagciengo! (pero que estás haciendo) - trataba de decir Ralph, pero Percy le movía la mandíbula haciendo que el coloso masticase las pastillas de menta.

- lo siento Ralph, pero Lydia tiene razón, te conviene, sé lo que te digo, confía en ella - le dijo Percy y luego salió disparado donde Lydia.

Ralph regresó donde el grupo luego de escupir la masa de mentas. Se hallaba contrariado con Percy, pero no quiso discutir en frente de Lydia quien le sonreía de manera maternal en ese momento.

Ralph no entendía la actitud de sus dos jóvenes amigos y menos la actitud de Chun Li, Cammy y ahora Mishaela, quienes se acercaban cada vez más y más donde Ralph.

- … vaya, creo que finalmente Ralph se cepilló los dientes - pensaba Félix al notar que el aliento de su amigo ya no apestaba.

- mejor nos vamos….. es decir, ya es tarde chicos - dijo de pronto Ralph nervioso, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba a la velocidad de un rayo.

- eh, no molestes Ralph, que la noche aun es joven - se quejaba Vanellope.

- Ralph tiene razón, ya es hora de dormir que mañana será un día muy ajetreado - le decía Félix y todos fueron a la salida del juego.

En la video estación central, todos se despedían y al regresar junto con Calhoun, Félix y Ralph, Lydia vio como Ken, Lancelot y Madmartigan, seguían a una mujer rubia de generosas curvas quien les guiñaba el ojo y les invitaba a seguirla.

- esa mujer es la de antes, la que ayudó a ese calvo a levantarse cuando tropezó contigo Lydia - dijo el chico gato y les explicó a sus amigos el incidente cuando estaban frente a uno de los juegos recién conectados.

Lydia miraba como se alejaban los tres hombres tras la mujer, por alguna razón que no pudo comprender toda la escena le dio mala vibra.

CONTINUARA…..


	8. Chapter 8

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 08: Este ejército

Lydia y Percy estaban dentro del volcán de diet-cola acompañados de Vanellope quien hacía de guía para sus amigos junto con Sticky Wipplesnit.

- este lugar es increíble, lástima que ya no estén las pastillas de menta sobre la cola hirviente - decía Lydia al ver la abertura de la montaña con forma de refresco.

- yo como jugadora coloreada, no abuse de ti Vanellope, pero aun así me siento muy avergonzada por no haberte ayudado…. Por favor perdóname.

- no pongas esa cara triste Sticky, además ya todas me pidieron perdón e hice las paces con todas.

- ¿llueve en Sugar Rush? Porque si cae lluvia sobre la cola…. - decía Percy mirando de forma aprensiva la cola hirviente.

- ¿el gatito tiene miedo de mojar su pelaje? - decía con burla Vanellope.

- no te preocupes Percy, no cae lluvia en ningún sitio de Sugar Rush - decía Sticky - solo nieva en la zona de la pista nevada, y aun así, no es nieve de verdad, sino azúcar espolvoreado.

- vaya, al principio creí que estar en Sugar Rush seria como un sueño, pero ahora creo que me saldrán caries con solo estar respirando en este lugar - decía Percy, quien se sostenía nervioso la cola y empezaba a jugar con ella.

- no exageres Percy, ningún personaje de los juegos tiene caries - decía Vanellope.

- pero a Ralph le apesta la boca un montón - remarcó Percy.

- bueno, ahora ya no - le corregía Lydia.

- eh, sí, gracias por lo de la idea de las mentas, es decir, Ralph es mi mejor amigo, pero realmente se necesitaba hacer algo con ese aliento mortal - le agradecía Vanellope.

- ¿es cierto lo que escuche de Vanellope, que tres mujeres de bad-anon están interesadas en él? - preguntó Sticky.

- sí, son tres mujeres, pero una es Mishaela, y las otras dos vienen del juego street fighter y son Chun Li junto con Cammy White - le aclaró Lydia.

- sí que eres rápida Vanellope - se burlaba ahora Percy por lo rápido que era su amiga para con los chismes.

- si sigues burlándote, no contaré lo que escuché de los dos juegos recién llegados, sí, me refiero a esos que tanto le gustan a Lydia - dijo Vanellope con tono perverso, el mismo que uso cuando bromeó acerca de mandar ejecutar a las corredoras de Sugar Rush.

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste Vanellope? - se adelantó en preguntar Sticky.

- pues que Lancelot, Madmartigan y ken Masters, han estado faltando a sus juegos. Bueno, en el caso de street fighter, no hay problema ya que hay muchos luchadores de donde elegir, sin embargo, en Knights of the round, sólo hay tres jugadores para elegir, y en Willow la cosa es peor porque sólo hay dos personajes para poder jugar.

Lydia se mostro preocupada pero Vanellope la tranquilizó.

- no te preocupes Lydia. Arturo, Percheval y Willow, son muy populares y de seguro nadie se quejará con Litwack.

Una vez de vuelta a la video estación central, Ralph le dijo a Lydia que había conversado con Arturo y Willow, y que ambos le dijeron que tanto Lancelot como Madmartigan ya habían regresado a sus juegos.

- ….. eso sí, al parecer ambos están actuando raros - le decía Ralph.

- ¿Cómo qué están actuando raros? - preguntó Lydia.

- no me lo explicaron muy claro, pero parece que actúan diferente a como suelen actuar normalmente - le contestaba Ralph.

- ¿crees que lo mismo le sucede a ken? - preguntaba Lydia, pero Ralph sólo alzó los hombros.

- yo sí creo que le pasa lo mismo - de pronto dijo ryu, que estaba junto a ellos en el bar de Tapper's.

- siento haber escuchado su conversación, no fue mi intención - se excusó el luchador.

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a ken? - preguntó Lydia.

- el pagó la cerveza - respondió ryu de forma escueta y seriamente. Ralph se le rió en la cara.

- tú no le conoces demoledor, ken es muy rico, pero también muy tacaño, las únicas veces que acepta ir conmigo a Tapper's, es si yo pago las bebidas, pero la última vez que hable con ken, él pagó los tragos.

Ryu apuró el trago y sin darse la vuelta o despedirse, salió silenciosamente del lugar con paso firme.

Aunque la conducta del "trío de idiotas", como les llamaban las chicas de los demás juegos, era sospechosa, nadie lo tomó en serio debido a un incidente ocurrido el día después.

Lydia y Percy, quienes no tenían nada que hacer (Calhoun les recordaba cada vez que los veía que no debían ingresar a los otros juegos) y queriéndose tomar un descanso de repáralo Félix junior, fueron a la video estación central para ir a Sugar Rush y charlar con las seis corredoras que no participaban en las carreras del día, cuando vieron que la oficina de informaciones fue completamente destruida.

Los chicos llamaron al surge protector pero no le encontraron.

- mejor vayamos a Sugar Rush y se lo comunicamos a las demás corredoras y a agrio bill - sugirió Lydia y junto con Percy fueron al juego.

Agrio bill y las otras corredoras se sorprendieron de lo que pasó y fueron con los muchachos de vuelta a la video estación central. La oficina de informaciones estaba como nueva y agrio bill puso mala cara.

- ¡Lydia no está mintiendo! - gritó Percy al ver la expresión molesta del verduzco.

- esperen un momento - dijo Lydia y se acercó al surge protector - disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme si la ventanilla de la izquierda ya está habilitada?

- la ventanilla de la izquierda siempre ha estado habilitada - le dijo el hombre.

- ¿no recuerda que había un cartel que decía que pasáramos a esta fila? - preguntó Lydia.

- nunca ha habido un cartel así - le informó el azulado.

- yo sí recuerdo que desde hace meses estaba ese cartel - decía Sticky - lo recuerdo bien, porque se supone que el surge protector puede reparar cualquier cosa dentro de la estación, pero por un defecto de fabricación no puede reanudar la atención de esa ventanilla.

Agrio bill y las demás corredoras intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

- agrio bill, ¿crees que manipularon la memoria del surge protector? - le preguntó Lydia.

- no lo sé, turbo lo hizo con todos los habitantes de Sugar Rush, pero no sé cómo podría hacerse lo mismo con el surge protector - le contestó el verduzco, abandonando su característico tono aburrido y monocorde, por uno de autentica preocupación.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo turbo? - preguntó Lydia.

- entró al acceso del programa y allí con ayuda de una cuerda flotaba ingrávido y procedió a sellar las memorias de todos. No sé cuál era la clave para abrir la entrada, él nunca me la enseñó.

- ¿qué está pasando Lydia? - preguntó nerviosa Sticky.

- no lo sé amiga, pero presiento que algo muy malo va a suceder.

Pasó un par de días y ningún otro suceso extraño sucedió en la video estación central.

- mi amor ya me voy donde Lancelot y Madmartigan para lo del asunto de ken - le decía Félix a Calhoun.

- aún no puedo creer que ken siente cabeza, es decir, apenas unas semanas llegué a este lugar pero el sujeto me pareció todo un putero - le soltó Calhoun haciendo gala de su refinado vocabulario aprendido en la milicia.

- ¡querida!

- ya, ya, no te angusties como cura con un hurón en los pantalones, mejor ve donde esos tres y asegúrate de aconsejarle bien, para que no meta la pata o se arrepienta justo en el altar y empiece a correr huyendo como gallina sin cabeza.

- no te preocupes, como soy uno de los personajes más antiguos y me case recientemente, los chicos quieren que yo aconseje a ken respecto a declarase a su novia. Ah, no te olvides, debemos mantener esto en secreto, ni una palabra a nadie, por si las cosas no funcionan bien para ken y su novia.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

- Lizzie.

Lydia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con el surge protector, de alguna manera sabia que ese incidente y la conducta extraña de Lancelot, Madmartigan y ken, de alguna manera estaba relacionada.

- mañana cierran el arcade, espero que Chun Li y Cammy hayan seguido a ken para ver si tiene algo que ver en esto - le decía Lydia a Percy.

- no te preocupes, Ralph se los pidió y ellas aceptaron con gusto.

- espero que esas dos no se peleen por Ralph, es lo único que faltaría. ¿Qué hay de los chicos de bad-anon?

- Zangief, fue al juego de Willow y Mishaela fue donde Knights of the round. Calhoun quería acompañar a uno de los dos, pero está muy atareada, al parecer su juego todavía es muy popular y no tiene tiempo para descansar.

Llegó el fin de semana y Lydia junto con Percy fue a la video estación central, todo iba tranquilamente cuando de pronto la imagen de Tapper que estaba en los cilindros de información fue remplazada por la del surge protector.

- ¡atención, se acerca una sobrecarga de energía, todos los presentes deben dirigirse de inmediato a sus respectivos juegos!

Varios surge protector se colocaron junto a las entradas de cada juego y repetían la alarma.

- ¡deprisa, si olvidó algo lo recuperara después!

- ¿esto ya pasó antes? - preguntaba Lydia a Ralph.

- no que yo recuerde.

- ¡donde esta Félix! - gritaba Calhoun - díganle que no podre ir a su juego ya que esto es una emergencia.

- ¿y Félix? - pregunto Percy.

- no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, Félix es muy rápido, de seguro ya está en niceland - dijo Ralph.

Todos se dirigieron a sus juegos y pronto todo el lugar quedó desierto.

Pasó una hora y los nicelanders junto con Lydia y Percy fueron a la entrada de la video estación central.

- ¡que sucede por qué no podemos pasar! - gritaba gene, pero el surge protector le respondía que pronto vendría la sobrecarga de energía. Lydia intuyó algo.

- señor, con esta es la tercera vez en este mes que tenemos que refugiarnos en nuestros juegos ¿sabe cuál puede ser la causa?

- no lo sé, pero le aseguro que pronto pasara la emergencia, no trate de cruzar la barrera, esta puesta para su protección.

Todos en la entrada intercambiaron miradas y gene estuvo a punto de preguntar qué diablos pasaba, ya que jamás había acontecido algo como esto antes, cuando Percy le tapó la boca y el individuo entendió.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaba gene en un susurro.

- alguien modificó la memoria del surge protector - le respondió Lydia en un susurro.

- alguien trata de hacerse turbo ¿podemos atravesar la barrera? - preguntó Percy.

- es imposible, y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Félix? - preguntó Ralph al no poder ver en ninguna parte a su amigo.

Ni los nicelanders, ni Q*Bert o sus amigos habían visto a Félix.

De pronto escucharon fuertes ruidos que venían de algún lugar de la estación, lamentablemente no podían ver de qué se trataba.

En la entrada del juego de Sugar Rush, agrio bill llamó la atención de Vanellope.

- presidenta debemos ir al castillo.

- ¿al castillo, de que estás hablando?

- la señorita Lydia me pidió que buscara la nota que usó turbo la vez que borró la memoria de todos, creo que localicé el lugar donde esta dicha nota, pero necesito de su ayuda para obtenerla.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Lydia?

- no lo sé, pero desde el incidente con el surge protector, me pidió que buscase la nota por todas partes.

- de acuerdo, vamos - dijo Vanellope y sujetando al verduzco, pixeleó a toda velocidad hasta el castillo.

Finalmente llegaron al obstáculo del cual hablaba agrio bill, era igual a la barrera que había en cada entrada hacia la video estación central.

- este es el sitio - dijo agrio bill.

- bien, Vanellope, es tu turno - dijo la niña con una fuerte mirada de decisión, dispuesta a usar su poder para poder atravesar la barrera.

- un momento - la detuvo agrio bill y luego puso cara de pena - lo lamento, lo lamento mucho.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- me refiero a turbo, él borro mi memoria, la memoria de todos, pero yo sabía que lo había hecho, sabía que si usted cruzaba la meta recobraríamos nuestras memorias, pero aun así lo ayude….. soy una vergüenza, soy yo quien debería haber sido tratado como un paria, no usted….. lo siento tanto.

- descuida, no hay nada que perdonar - le dijo Vanellope abrazando a agrio bill, luego pixeleó y atravesó la barrera.

En la entrada del juego de reparador Félix, Percy empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿crees que agrio bill localicé la clave de turbo?

- seguro la estuvo buscando desde que se lo pedí, sólo espero que la haya localizado.

- ¡Lydia! - de repente gritó Vanellope quien había ingresado al juego sin que el surge protector se diese cuenta.

- ¡Vanellope, como ingresaste al juego! - exclamó Ralph.

- pixelee sin que se dieran cuenta los surge protectors - decía la niña con rostro de espanto - ¡Lydia, no vas a creer lo que vi en la estación central!

- tranquilízate Vanellope, dime que es lo que viste - la tranquilizó Lydia.

- del juego de Rampage, está saliendo todo un ejército, también están trayendo varias partes destrozadas de maquinaria y con la ayuda del martillo de Félix las están reparando, ¡son tanques, helicópteros y otras cosas!

- ¡Vanellope, viste a Félix por allí! - le preguntó ansiosa Lydia.

- no, no lo vi.

- Ralph, ¿qué es lo más grande que puede entrar por uno de los accesos de los juegos? - preguntó Lydia.

- algunas veces pasan los dinosaurios del juego primal Rage, pero eso es en raras ocasiones ya que esas cosas son muy grandes y pasan con dificultad.

- ….. los monstruos de Rampage son mucho más grandes, así que no creo que haya problemas, pero todavía queda el paradero de Félix. Vanellope, ¿agrio bill no te dio una nota que antes era de turbo? - le pregunto Lydia.

- aquí esta, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?

- tengo un plan para salir de aquí antes de que reparen todos los vehículos militares. Percy, acompáñame.

Lydia y Percy fueron a toda prisa donde el sótano del edificio niceland y la muchacha abrió lo que pareció ser un pasaje secreto, era el pasillo que conducía a la configuración de códigos del juego.

- gene, quien es el administrador del edificio me indicó la entrada, pero ni él sabía cómo entrar al centro de configuración del juego, pero con la nota que me dio Vanellope, podremos ingresar.

Lydia empleó la clave (la cual era universal para cada juego) y un espacio que parecía sin fondo e ingrávido apareció frente a ella. Percy se transformó en un gato domestico y estirando su cola, sujetó firmemente a Lydia por la cintura.

Pasado un tiempo Lydia y Percy regresaron a la entrada donde estaban sus amigos.

- Vanellope, este es el plan, modifique las características de Ralph y Q*Bert, para que pudiesen pixelear igual que tú y así atravesar la barrera. Lamentablemente, sólo pude hacer que lo hagan una vez, quiero que tú vayas a los otros juegos y siguiendo las instrucciones de mi cuaderno, hagas lo mismo con todos los personajes que quieran ayudarnos, antes debes pedirles que te indiquen la entrada a la configuración interna de sus juegos.

- entiendo, ¿pero qué hay de los surge protectors? - preguntó Vanellope.

- se necesita una fuerte corriente eléctrica para desactivar la oficina central, eso impedirá que los surge protectors nos envíen de vuelta a los juegos, creo que Blanka ayudara con eso - le aclaró Lydia.

- nosotros también queremos ayudar - pidieron los nicelanders.

- lo siento, pero deben recordar que ahora que los surge protectors están bajo el mando de quien sea que esté planeando esto, no les puedo asegurar que al morir puedan regenerarse en su juego, tal vez hagan game over definitivamente - les dijo Lydia y todos los nicelander intercambiaron miradas de susto.

Las dos chicas calcularon el tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan y acordaron una señal para comenzar el ataque.

En la video estación central, los militares estaban a punto de terminar las reparaciones, cuando Vanellope se presentó ante ellos.

- ¡oigan, feas cabezas de besugos malformadas, deténganse en este instante!

- ¿Quién demonios eres niña y como lograste atravesar la barrera de los surge protectors?

- soy la honorable presidenta de Sugar Rush y les ordenó que regresen a su juego en este momento - les mandó Vanellope inflando el pecho y poniendo su característica expresión de mandona. Los hombres se rieron.

- así, ¿tú y qué ejercito?

- este ejército - dijo la niña y Q*Bert junto con sus amigos se pusieron al lado de ella.

Los hombres se rieron con fuerza y los surge protectors empezaron a rodear al grupo.

Como los surge protectors estaban distraídos, no notaron que del juego de street fighter, Blanka iba corriendo y haciéndose una bola se estrelló a toda velocidad contra la oficina central de la estación.

Toda la oficina central emitió cortos circuitos y los surge protector se quedaron petrificados en el lugar donde estaban.

- este ejército - dijo Ralph.

- este ejército - dijo Arturo.

- este ejército - Dijo Willow.

- este ejercito - dijo Percheval.

Así repetían una y otra vez los jugadores fuesen buenos o "malvados" que se sumaron a los cuatro anteriores y que vinieron ayudar a Vanellope y a Q*Bert, al mismo tiempo que hacían crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazadora, mientras, los otros jugadores que seguían atrapados tras las barreras les aclamaban sonoramente.

CONTINUARA…..


	9. Chapter 9

Notas previas del autor: Rampage es un juego de 1986, en el que tres individuos (Lizzie, George y Ralph) son sujetos a experimentos en un laboratorio llamado scumlabs, debido a esto Lizzie se transforma en un lagarto gigante, George en un gorila gigante y Ralph en un hombre lobo gigante. Los tres se ponen a destruir edificios y son enfrentados por el ejército.

Es obvio que este juego sirvió de inspiración para el personaje de Ralph el demoledor, pese a que en todos los otros sitios de internet digan que la única fuente fue el juego de Donkey Kong.

Modifique el lenguaje de Q*Bert porque vi que el sitio no reconoce los caracteres ASCII

UN GATO CONTRA EL NUEVO TURBO

Capitulo 9: Quererte debes

El ejército que vino de Rampage fue tomado por sorpresa, pero confiaba en que sus tanques y helicópteros les diesen la ventaja. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión estalló justo en medio de las maquinas de guerra. Eran Calhoun y sus hombres.

- ¡vamos señoritas, enseñémosles a esos advenedizos lo que es un ejército de verdad! - les arengaba la sargento.

El ejército enemigo se vio de pronto en desventaja, habían acomodado sus fuerzas al centro de la estación central para así facilitar la invasión de los otros juegos, y ahora estaban rodeados por todos los flancos.

Todos los jugadores atacaron y no costó mucho salir victoriosos.

Los científicos de Hero's Duty repararon la oficina central y abrieron las entradas de los juegos. El surge protector había perdido la memoria de las últimas 24 horas y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, tampoco recordaba cuando tuvieron acceso a su memoria el día en que destruyeron la oficina central, ni tampoco sabía quién estaba detrás del complot.

- jamás había visto algo así en toda mi vida - decía Ralph - creo que ahora diremos "hacerse rampage" cuando todos los jugadores de un juego tratan de hacerse turbo.

- ¡cabo, hágase cargo hasta que retorne! - le ordenaba Calhoun a uno de sus hombres y se dirigía al juego de Rampage.

- espera Calhoun, yo iré contigo a buscar a Félix - se ofreció Ralph, y no era el único ya que al parecer ni Lancelot, ni Madmartigan, ni ken aparecían.

Al final Arturo, Merlín, Percheval, Willow, ryu, Chun Li, Cammy, Zangief, Mishaela, Q*Bert y sus amigos decidieron acompañar al dúo.

- ¡yo también quiero ir! - gritaron Percy y Vanellope, pero Calhoun les prohibió ir al juego con una mirada que hizo que los dos se quedasen helados del susto.

- cuídense - les dijo Lydia y los jugadores entraron en Rampage.

Dentro del juego vieron que el ejercito que derrotaron en la estación central era tan solo una tercera parte del total, afortunadamente no fueron descubiertos ya que los soldados estaban abocados a la tarea de desmantelar todos los tanques y helicópteros entre otros que estaban en ese lugar.

- ¿y ahora cual ser el plan sargento Calhoun? - preguntaba Zangief con su característico acento ruso.

- este es el plan, iré donde esos sujetos y les voy a patear el trasero hasta que me digan donde esta mi esposo - dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada de los soldados de enfrente.

- a mi me parece bien - dijo Ralph.

- también a mi - siguió ryu con expresión seria.

- no creo que sería lo más apropiado - decía Merlín - es un ejército numeroso y nosotros tan pocos.

- Merlín tiene razón, necesitamos un plan - dijo Willow.

- yo me ofrezco para distraer a los vándalos, mientras ustedes buscan a nuestros hermanos en armas - se ofreció de forma noble Arturo.

- no, tenemos que planear algo mejor - le interrumpió Calhoun, quien se maldecía por haber perdido el control, después de todo ella era la comandante de todo un batallón de soldados - Q*Bert, tú y tus amigos son muy rápidos, ustedes irán a investigar primero para encontrar a Félix y a los demás, no deben hacerse ver.

- )/%)= (¡entendido iremos!) - respondió Q*Bert y junto con sus amigos salieron a buscar a Félix y a los otros jugadores extraviados.

Calhoun temía que los soldados notaran que ninguno de sus compañeros retornaba de la estación central, o que enviaran a alguien hacia ese lugar, afortunadamente Q*Bert y sus amigos retornaron rápidamente.

- #=/$ (¡los encontramos! Todos están en un lugar, incluyendo tú esposo) - dijo feliz Q*Bert. Ralph le tradujo lo que dijo a Calhoun.

- bien, escuchen con atención que este es el plan. Cammy, Chun Li, ustedes chicas son muy veloces, vayan con Q*Bert y sus amigos y rescaten a los chicos - explicaba Calhoun - para que no sean descubiertas necesitamos una distracción. Arturo, quiero que salgas y les ordenes a esos soldados que detengan la invasión a la estación central, pero no les digas que hemos derrotado a su ejército, quiero que se rían de tus ordenes, cuando se apresten a asaltarte, Ralph, Percheval y Zangief saldrán y atacaran de frente, ustedes tres chicos serán nuestro equipo de choque por lo que confió en su fuerza bruta y en la habilidad y poder de Arturo.

- antes de que cualquiera de los soldados ingrese a sus vehículos, ryu que también es rápido impedirá que cualquiera trate de ingresar a los helicópteros por el flanco izquierdo, yo me ocupare de los vehículos terrestres del flanco derecho - seguía explicando Calhoun - Mishaela, Willow y Merlín que conocen magia nos cubrirán las espaldas. Cammy, Chun Li, apenas rescaten a Félix y a los demás, escóltenlos junto con Q*Bert y sus amigos hacia la estación central, luego retornen lo más rápido posible y ayuden a ryu y a mí a detener a los soldados.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cronometraron el tiempo, luego según los cálculos de Calhoun, Arturo se dirigió al frente de forma decidida y llevó a cabo el plan de la sargento.

Tal como predijo la mujer, los soldados se rieron ante las palabras de Arturo y se tomaron las cosas con calma, luego varios hombres fueron a encarar a Arturo y este recibió el apoyo de los tres amigos.

Como los soldados vieron que los cuatro jugadores eran muy poderosos decidieron ir a sus tanques y helicópteros, pero no contaban con que ryu y Calhoun cubrían esos sectores.

La batalla fue dura, afortunadamente contaban con la ayuda mágica de sus otros tres amigos y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las otras dos luchadoras se sumaron a la lucha.

Menos mal que la mayoría de los vehículos militares fueron desmantelados con anticipación a la batalla para así transportarlos con facilidad a la estación central, lo cual facilito el plan de Calhoun.

- ¡bien, todos retrocedan! - ordenaba la sargento y como habían planeado corrieron para dirigirse a la estación central mientras eran cubiertos por la magia de sus amigos, sin embargo, su paso fue cortado por tres individuos que les miraban amenazadoramente.

- tanto trabajo, tanta planeación para al final irse todo por el caño - decía uno de los tres sujetos que habían cortado el paso, era un hombre mayor con canas y barba, al parecer era el que estaba a cargo de todo el ejercito pese a que no llevaba indumentarias militares.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Ralph.

- nosotros tres somos los que controlamos este ejército, a mi izquierda se encuentra Lizzie, a mi derecha George, y yo soy Ralph.

- ¿Lizzie? ¡Se supone que tú eres la novia de ken! - gritó Calhoun.

- ¿novia? Nada de eso - se rio con frialdad la mujer.

- cuando fuimos a la estación central, vimos a ken junto con esos otros dos idiotas e inmediatamente supimos que nos servirían para llevar a cabo nuestro plan - dijo George.

- ¿y qué plan era ese? - preguntó Willow.

- nos enteramos del martillo mágico de Félix, con el podíamos llevar a toda nuestra maquinaria de guerra hacia cualquier juego que quisiéramos, luego con la ayuda de scumlabs, tomamos los lugares de esos tres tontos sin que nadie se diese cuenta y así engañamos a Félix para ingresar a nuestro juego, le capturamos y decidimos empezar la invasión.

- tengo entendido que en este juego hay tres monstruos enormes ¿Cómo hicieron para evitar que ellos les atacasen mientras se preparaban para su invasión? - preguntó Merlín.

- debo decir que fue difícil, pero sin dolor no hay honor - dijo el anciano de barba con una expresión siniestra y luego empezó a temblar, de pronto todas sus ropas se rasgaron al igual que la de sus dos acompañantes. Sus cuerpos crecieron y todos se dieron cuenta que los tres individuos eran en realidad los tres monstruos del juego.

- Lydia tenían razón, estos tres son mucho más grandes que los monstruos del juego primal rage - decía Ralph impresionado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de contemplar a los monstruos ya que estos lanzando fuertes bramidos se lanzaron hacia él y sus compañeros.

Pese a que las dos batallas contra el ejército de Rampage les cansaron, los amigos nuevamente lucharon de forma infatigable, pero poco a poco la balanza se inclinaba a favor de los tres malvados.

Cammy fue derribada por la enorme cola de Lizzie y luego el monstruo procedió a aplastarla con esta. Al mismo tiempo Chun Li estaba derrotada en el suelo y el puño de George se dirigía contra ella. A su vez el monstruo Ralph había aprisionado a Mishaela en uno de sus puños y se la llevaba hacia sus fauces.

Antes de que la cola del monstruo aplastara a Cammy, Arturo sin miedo alguno salió a protegerla y con un golpe de su espada cortó toda la cola de Lizzie.

- ¿está usted bien milady? - le preguntaba Arturo al mismo tiempo que la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba con cuidado a un lugar seguro.

- sí….. gracias Arturo….. sé que eres un rey, pero déjame abrazarte como si fueses mi príncipe - le dijo Cammy sonrojada y rodeó el cuello de Arturo con sus brazos.

Chun Li se cubrió con sus brazos esperando el desenlace fatal cuando vio que Percheval detuvo el golpe agarrando el puño del monstruo con sus brazos.

- si se trata de fuerza bruta, yo no pierdo ante nadie - masculló el joven guerrero y luego su cuerpo cambio por el de un adulto con calva y amplia barba. Percheval, aunque parezca increíble arrojó al monstruo al piso y luego extendió gentilmente su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la guerrera.

- Percheval ¿Qué te paso? - le preguntó Chun Li.

- esta es mi forma cada vez que llego al último nivel del juego, no sé como lo hice estando fuera de él.

- yo creo que ambas formas te sientan bien….. - le dijo la mujer y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos.

Mishaela gritaba al ver los terribles colmillos cuando una masa de músculos se dirigió justo contra el hocico del gigantesco hombre lobo, la parte más sensible del monstruo.

El puño que sostenía a la hechicera se abrió y esta cayó al vacio, pero justo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo, la figura que la había liberado, ahora la sujetaba en sus brazos y la salvaba de una muerte segura.

- Zangief, puede hacer más cosas que sólo aplastar cráneos como uvas entre sus muslos - le dijo el luchador con una amplia sonrisa.

- ….. y yo puedo hacer otras cosas aparte de mi magia oscura - le dijo la mujer y sin más le plantó un beso al hombre que hizo que se ruborizara como un niño pequeño.

- ¡ya es suficiente, ríndanse! - les ordenó Calhoun.

- nunca, nunca - decía agotado el monstruo Ralph.

- ¿por qué hacen esto? - preguntó Ralph el demoledor.

- tú nunca lo entenderías, luego de los experimentos en scumlabs nos convertimos en monstruos, sólo podemos ingresar a la estación central si antes somos abatidos por las balas, ¡no somos más que monstruos por eso lo hacemos! - dijo el lobuno y dirigió su puñetazo contra nuestro héroe Ralph.

De pronto un destello pasó rozando los ojos del monstruo, haciendo que este desviase el golpe. Todos los presentes vieron que el destello había sido causado por un hacha lanzada y que ahora estaba firmemente clavada en el suelo.

Ralph giró el rostro y vio que sobre una loma estaba el zombi arroja hachas.

- etiquetas no agradarte, ¡bueno! ¡malo! ¡arghhh! - decía el zombi mientras primero señalaba a ryu, luego a Zangief y finalmente a él mismo - ….. quererte debes.

- quererte debes - dijo de pronto Lydia que apareció al lado del zombi.

- quererte debes - dijo también Percy que se situó al lado de Lydia.

- quererte debes - dijo finalmente Vanellope, mientras pixleleaba involuntariamente pero al mismo tiempo sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡chicos les dije que no entraran al juego! - gritó Calhoun, pero antes de seguir vio como el ejercito de Rampage se acercaba.

- lo siento Calhoun, pero tuve que ir al juego de house of death a conseguir ayuda.

- quererte debes.

- quererte debes.

- quererte debes.

Decían una y otra vez los zombis mutados y los jefes de cada nivel del juego de terror.

- ellos no son malos chicos, simplemente no salían a la video estación central para no causar pánico por su apariencia, pero te puedo asegurar que como dijo nuestro amigo, creer en las etiquetas que te ponen es algo malo, uno mismo debe quererse y ellos lo hacen en este momento y están dispuestos a ayudarnos - dijo Lydia.

El ejercito de Rampage avanzaba cada vez más y les apuntaba con sus armas, pero también venían más horrendos y grotescos zombis que repetían la misma frase "quererte debes" como si se tratase de una canción.

Cuando el enfrentamiento se veía inevitable, el gigantesco monstruo Ralph levantó la mano.

- ya basta, la niña gótica tiene razón, nos rendimos.

Al final todo salió bien, Calhoun se reunió con Félix y aunque después quiso arreglar cuentas con todos los personajes de Rampage, Lydia y Félix le rogaron para que no reiniciara las hostilidades. El surge protector decretó que ninguno de los personajes de Rampage volvería a pisar la video estación central nunca más.

- lamento que ninguna de las chicas este interesada en ti hermano - le consolaba Félix a Ralph.

- ¿estás bromeando? ¡estoy feliz, creí que me iban asaltar tarde o temprano por la manera rara en que me miraban!

- chispas y más chispas Ralph, eres un caso perdido.

- ya tendré tiempo para el romance en otra ocasión, no te preocupes Félix.

- Lydia, ¿crees que los demás personajes del juego acepten a nuestros amigos del juego house of death? - preguntaba Percy, ajeno a la conversación de Félix y Ralph.

- confió en que lo harán con el tiempo, sin embargo, ellos ya quieren salir a la video estación central, me temo que se presentaran varios conflictos.

- ¿no podríamos hacer nada? - preguntó Percy y Lydia fijó su vista en los tres ventanales que se hallaban al fondo de la estación.

Lydia pidió tener una conversación privada con el surge protector y este aceptó encantado, al fin y al cabo fue gracias a la ayuda de Lydia por lo que se resolvió todo este problema.

- ¿quieres que ayude a los personajes del juego house of death y Rampage? - pregunto incrédulo el hombre.

- sé señor que está en sus capacidades hacerlo - decía Lydia - una vez que nos dirigimos a la video estación central vimos sin que usted se diera cuenta al responsable de los grafitis que afean el lugar.

Al surge protector se le cayeron los lentes de la impresión ya que se vio descubierto.

- no pretendo inculparlo ante los demás, pero ¿Cómo fue que escribió la frase "Aerith lives"? ese personaje pertenece al juego final fantasy 7, un juego que no fue lanzado para el arcade, son para las consolas particulares. ¿Cómo supo de la existencia de ese juego?

- ….. en realidad hay un lugar en el que la información que se encuentra en el internet se filtra hacia la video estación central - admitió el hombre.

- los ventanales de la estación son más que hologramas ¿verdad?, ¿no podría crear un sito en ese lugar para que los personajes de los dos juegos en cuestión entren hasta que sean aceptados por los otros jugadores con el tiempo?.

- ….. no lo sé, jamás se me había ocurrido antes, no sé si sea posible.

- creo que podríamos lograrlo, si usamos su poder y mi magia, además, en caso de que se presentase el peor escenario posible en el mundo real, podríamos evacuar hacia ese lugar a todos los personajes del arcade de Litwack.

- de acuerdo - dijo el azulado y empezaron a hablar sobre el proceso de cómo realizar una tarea de tan amplia magnitud.

Tomo tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al final se logró recrear un espacio paralelo a la video estación central que pronto sería utilizada por los personajes del juego house of death y que además serviría como sitio de evacuación de emergencia ante cualquier posible eventualidad.

- ¿y ese castillo que flota en el aire? - le preguntó Vanellope a Lydia, quien junto con Sticky, Calhoun, Félix y Ralph habían ido a ver el sitio antes de su "inauguración"

- bueno, como sabes Vanellope, a mi me gustan los castillos y ese lo tome de todos los juegos 2D de la saga Castlevania, principalmente del aria of sorrow.

- Lydia juntó todos los castillos y formó uno solo enorme - decía Percy.

- claro que aún falta trabajo por hacer, muchas zonas del interior de los castillos están en ruinas o inundados, costará refaccionar todo el lugar.

- realmente te gustan mucho los castillos góticos Lydia - le decía Sticky.

- cuando termine, hare una fiesta, eso sí sólo música gótica japonesa, creo que las canciones del grupo Ali Proyect serán las mejores para ese evento.

- yo me pregunto cómo bailaran los nicelanders ese tipo de música, ya que por lo que me comentó Ralph, Félix y los nicelanders bailan muy chistoso - dijo Percy, con lo que Lydia, Vanellope y Sticky se rieron con ganas.

FIN

Notas finales del autor: ¡por fin termine! Nunca me imagine que este fanfic me costaría tanto, es decir, si ven mis otros fanfics se darán cuenta que casi todos con excepción de "deep space nine después de la guerra contra el dominio" son retellings, es fácil escribir retellings, ya tienes el guión y la trama completa, sin embargo, escribir sin esas ayudas una trama completamente nueva, es muy difícil. Los dos últimos capítulos los escribí sin inspiración y sin musas, estas me abandonaron, pero en fin, supongo que se merecían un descanso.

Les agradezco de corazón que hayan leído todos los capítulos y espero sus reviews para yo así mandarles los míos, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
